Fields of Blood
by Cassy27
Summary: Thor, Loki and the Warriors Four are hunting when they are attacked by unknown men. When Thor makes an irresponsible, impulsive decision, it is Loki who pays the price. Can Thor save his brother? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**Summary: Thor, Loki and the Warriors Four are hunting when they are attacked by unknown men. When Thor makes an ****irresponsible****, impulsive decision, it is Loki who pays the price. Can Thor save his brother? NO SLASH!**

**AN: I suppose this is kind of an AU, though not really. I confuse myself sometimes. It could happen before the movie Thor… Yeah, you could see it that way. There are NO pairings here. Please, please just read on and tell me what you think!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 1**

This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Loki still didn't know how his brother had convinced him of this. Ever since Odin had first took his two sons hunting, Loki had hated it. He refused to see the purpose of killing animals for sport. But Thor had loved it of course and he had been very adamant about this as well. He had nagged for weeks for Loki to come along on this hunt and eventually, Loki had caved in.

He wasn't entirely sure why. Mainly, he wanted Thor to stop nagging – he knew that much – but he thought there might be another reason. Perhaps he had just wanted to spend time with his brother? It had been months since they had done something together. Besides, Loki was starting to go crazy inside the golden walls of the palace. Spending some time in the forest had been a nice prospect.

Too bad the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were tagging along as well. They never quit bragging about past glorious adventures. They were in fact _not_ that glorious. Loki could know, he had been there.

"Perhaps we should head south," Thor said. He wore a grumpy and bored expression on his face. "Clearly there aren't any animals around this part of the forest."

"Perhaps you scare them all away with your loud breathing," Sif mocked.

The Warriors Three laughed.

Thor looked insulted and scowled.

Loki couldn't help but role his eyes. He felt like he was babysitting five adults.

They had all left the palace yesterday morning and they had indeed not come across much life. Certainly not in this part of the forest. It was as if all the animals had gone into hiding. Loki couldn't care less. It just meant the animals were smarter than Thor and his merry band of friends. He chuckled at that thought.

But he was hungry and tired and therefor, he was also disgruntled. He'd barely managed to catch any sleep last night since Volstagg's snores had kept him up. He had tried to enjoy the black, star-filled night sky, but not even that had lightened his mood. And now there were marching through the forest. Aimlessly.

Loki was beginning to think he would go insane.

"Perhaps," he said, calling back everyone's attention, "we should head back home."

"With empty hands?" Fandral asked, sounding nothing but shocked.

"I think not," Thor instantly chimed in. He picked up his pace and tightened his grip on his bow. Clearly he was being his old stubborn self again and Loki felt irritated. "We cannot return to our father with empty hands, Loki. How humiliating wouldn't that be?"

"Well, there is nothing here," Loki argued, easily matching Thor's pace. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif walked a few paces behind them. Loki was beginning to despise this part of the forest. It was absolutely dull and he couldn't help but think that there were more productive activities he could undertake at home.

"You give up so easily, brother," Thor smirked. He placed an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him closer. They nearly stumbled over low hanging branches and Loki shot Thor a glare. Thor didn't notice – he was always so blind to these kind of signals - and kept up his cheerful mood. "Are we not having fun, brother? Because that is what matters in the end."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "That and killing something apparently."

"Yes," Thor roared with laughter, "that too."

A twig snapped nearby.

Thor instantly let go of Loki and raised his bow into the direction of the sound. The others were on high alert as well – all anxious to finally come across a deer or something – but Loki felt disturbed. He felt his senses peeking and the small hairs in the back of his neck stood up.

"An animal," Hogun whispered.

Everyone turned deathly quiet.

"Yes," Loki replied skeptically though he kept his voice low as well, "an animal that stepped on a twig and then just…_stopped_."

Thor looked at him, confused, but before he could say anything, another twig snapped. This time, it came from their left and it sounded much louder.

"I think we're surrounded," Sif said ghastly. Her hands reached for her sword. She couldn't have stated something more obvious, but Loki restrained himself from rolling his eyes at her. The situation was much too grave at the moment.

"Bandits?" Fandral asked. "We're not carrying any money or valuables."

"Or outlaws," Hogun suggested.

Loki reached for his daggers. He wished he had more than two. He had always been handy with them, however, so he stood a fine chance of defending himself. Or perhaps they were all overreacting. Perhaps there would not even be a battle. Then they would all find themselves completely ridiculous.

"We should split up," Thor said. His bow was hanging around his shoulders now and he was holding a long, thin sword. It had been a gift from Loki a few years ago. It was a deadly weapon; very light and easy to handle. Loki could tell Thor wished he had his hammer Mjolnir with him though. A brute weapon always fit him better; a brute weapon for a brute man.

"No, we shouldn't," Loki argued, not able to believe his brother's moronic statement, "we should stick together. We don't know what we're facing here."

The noise around them grew louder. Whoever was surrounding them no longer bothered to stay silent…or hidden. Ten men stepped into view. They were all carrying an arsenal of weapons; knives, daggers, short swords, bows, pickaxes, battle axes, quarterstaffs, spears and much, much more. In truth, Loki was rather impressed. These men were clearly not to be messed with and these men were clearly prepared.

_Prepared. _

For what exactly? For them? That thought frightened Loki. If they had walked into a trap – if these men had been waiting for them – then surely the outcome would not be positive for Loki, Thor and their friends?

But ten men wasn't so bad, right? After all, they were with six. Six against ten. It should be feasible.

Another ten men stepped into view. They looked as haggard, beaten down and tough as the first ten. Loki couldn't help but swallow heavily. He only had two daggers and a sword. Could he fight them all and win? Twenty Asgardians?

It sounded beyond the bounds of possibility.

Thor tensed besides Loki and said, "I'll try and lead away half of these bastards. Do you think you can handle them with Sif?"

"_What_?" Loki shrieked. He wished he could keep his voice under control. "No, Thor, you're not running off. We have to stick together!"

"We've got to split them up," Thor hissed at his brother, his eyes trained on the gathered men around them, "otherwise we stand no chance."

"Thor, no, please," Loki begged, not daring to look away from the bandits either. He could only think he had to knock some sense into his brother's thick skull. How could Thor ever think that splitting up would be a good idea? "Don't run off, don't leave me and-"

It was too late. Thor suddenly made a run for it while Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun joined him. It was almost a miracle that they managed to slip past the men. They disappeared into the thick forest while six men chased after them.

Loki stumbled back until he stood back to back with Sif. He gripped his daggers tighter and pressed his lips into a hard line. He had never enjoyed hand-to-hand combat, though he wasn't afraid to kill someone. He just preferred the kill to happen from a distance. That way he never got any blood on his hands. Literally.

"Thank you for staying, Odinson," one of the men said. He had a deep, coarse voice.

Loki swallowed heavily. The men knew who he was… Was that a good or a bad thing?

"This doesn't have to get messy," another man said. He raised a knife and pointed it at Sif. "You can go if you want, Milady, we have no need of you."

Sif's gaze shifted between all the men surrounding her. She raised favorite, double-edged sword and pointed it at their enemies. "I think I am going to stay," she said angrily. She shot them all a wicked smirk. "Or are you afraid I will beat you in battle?"

The fourteen remaining bandits grew agitated. Loki enjoyed seeing them on edge because of Sif and he was momentarily reminded of why he liked her so much. She had courage and stealth.

"As you please, Milady," a third man spoke.

They all charged forwards with their weapons lifted high. Loki had no choice but to counterattack. Without hesitation, he planted a dagger deep inside a man's chest. He could feel the warmth of blood on his hand, but he ignored it. Now was not the time to be vain. He spun around and slashed another man's face.

There was no denying it. Loki and Sif were hopelessly outnumbered. Loki cursed Thor's name. His brother should have listened to him! They should never have split up. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain erupt from his shoulder. Someone had hit him hard with a blunt object.

Loki turned to his left and saw how Sif was being tackled. She fell down and was forced to release her weapon. He wanted to call out her name, but before he realized what was happening, he felt more pain erupt from the back of his head.

A thousand stars exploded before his eyes.

Another blow landed on his head and he fell into darkness.

~ 0 ~

Thor ran for about half a mile before finally coming to a halt. He knew Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg had no trouble keeping up, but he didn't want to be separated from them. He turned around and found his three friends standing before him. Other than that, there was not a soul around. Thor had expected to find at least a dozen bandits coming their way.

"Wait," he breathed hard, "where are the bandits?"

Fandral raised his eyebrows. "I thought they were right behind us."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Volstagg admitted.

Thor's mind was racing. This attack made no sense and Thor felt anxious about the situation. He felt he had no grip on it. Slowly, he let his gaze wander around. Perhaps those savages were hiding somewhere again? No, somehow he doubted that. His mind wandered to Loki and Sif.

"We've got to get back," he whispered, realizing that he had been an idiot. He should have listened to his brother! He should never have left him and Sif alone.

Without hesitating, he began to run again. He could hear the Warriors Four's following footsteps. They didn't bother to stay quiet this time. This was no longer a hunt after all.

Thor felt his heart beat ferociously within his chest and his mouth had gone absolutely dry. After a few minutes, they reached the original spot again. Everything was eerily quiet.

"Loki?" Thor called out. Clearly the bandits had left. He feared to think what had happened to Loki and Sif. What if they were dead? Murdered? Thor quickly shook those thoughts away. "Sif? Brother?"

"Over here!" Fandral yelled.

Thor quickly darted towards Fandral. He found his friend kneeling in the moist ground while holding Sif's unconscious body. She had bruises covering her arms and a few drops of blood dotted her face, but she was definitely alive. Thor felt relief flood his body. His eyes searched the rest of their surroundings, fully expecting to find Loki laying somewhere unconscious as well.

He found nothing, but two dead men.

"Thor," Volstagg said regretfully, "I think Loki has been kidnapped."

**AN: So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Can I just thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I was overwhelmed! Seriously guys, I love each and every one of you! I planned on updating this story somewhere around Wednesday, but because you guys are so awesome, I focused on this chapter. Seriously, I had to write a paper for my clinical psychology class, but I wrote this instead. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 2**

The air was dry.

Loki couldn't help but think of this when he woke. He wondered why the air was so dry. It didn't smell familiar either. Then he remembered he was not lying in his own bedchamber. In fact, he had no idea where he was.

His eyes fluttered open and he quickly sat up. He shouldn't have done so because his skull felt as if it was about to burst open. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. The sharp pain ebbed away and was replacing by a more permanent, throbbing pain. He told himself to keep breathing steadily. At least he wasn't feeling nauseous.

Slowly, Loki opened his eyes again and let them roam around his surroundings. He found himself in a rather small room with one square window near the ceiling. Even if he would stand, he would still have to move on his toes to be able to see out of it. The walls and ground had a dirty brown color, but it looked clean enough. At the opposite side of him, he saw a heavy metal door with a small peephole.

He found himself sitting on a bed so he considered himself lucky. His condition could have been worse.

The throbbing pain was starting to ease away as well and Loki wanted to check if he had an open wound. It was only then that he realized his hands were bound together. That in itself wasn't so strange – he was a prisoner after all – but the odd markings on the chains were. Loki examined them closely and found that they were runes.

_Magic_.

He swallowed heavily. He didn't understand what was happening anymore. He was growing more and more concerned. He remembered one of his attackers calling him Odinson so they had known who he was since the beginning. The runes against magic now proved they knew about his magic. Not that magic would have helped him in any way. He could perform a few tricks, nothing more. He was still learning.

But if his captors knew he was the son of Odin and if they knew of his magic, then what else did they know? Loki was beginning to understand that all _this_ had been thoroughly planned. After all, it wasn't a secret that Thor and Loki often went into the forest. The real question was if Loki had been the only they had been after. Sif had been under attack as well. Had they taken her? Had they murdered her? Had they taken Thor?

A shudder ran down Loki's back.

Thor was a brainless, ignorant, irresponsible and foolish bastard!

The giant metal door opened. It produced a high, shrieking sound as it scraped the floor. Loki winced. The sound made his head hurt even more. Three men entered, but Loki didn't know if they had been present in the forest as well. They certainly looked as rough and muscled as his first attackers.

Loki refused to feel intimated.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked with a strong and confident voice. He eyed the men evenly. "I demand to know what is going on."

The three men exchanged looks. Loki was starting to distrust all this.

"As your prisoner, I have the right to-"

"You have no rights here," the tallest of the three men interrupted him. He was also the broadest and he had a thick, pink scare running across his face. He looked absolutely terrifying.

The brawniest of the three stomped the tallest one in the side. He was almost verging on obesity. Loki could barely believe that such a round man could still appear so imposing. He certainly didn't want to cross him either.

"We are not supposed to talk to the prisoner," the brawny man said, "the lord forbade us."

_Ah_, Loki thought, _the_ _lord_. That gave him some information. These savages were clearly working for someone. A lord apparently. Loki didn't know why, but he found some comfort in that fact. It meant someone was controlling these stupid men.

"If the lord forbade you from talking to me," Loki said, not wanting to stay quiet for too long, "then why are you here?"

He realized too late that he shouldn't have asked such a question. Did he want to know why these three men were here? If they didn't want to talk, then what did they want with him? It couldn't be anything positive.

He swallowed heavily.

The three men smirked. They stepped forward and Loki couldn't help but move away from them. The only problem was that he was currently sitting on a bed and that his back was already pressed against the wall. He couldn't escape. He felt his heart beat furiously inside his chest. Loki wanted to defend himself, but he was absolutely powerless.

His hands weren't even free.

The tallest one grabbed his arms and dragged him onto the ground. Loki couldn't stop himself from landing on his elbow. It was very painful, but he refused to make any noise. He didn't want to appear weak! However, before he realized what was happening, he felt the men kicking his stomach, chest and face.

The pain was overwhelming and Loki tried to curl himself into a little ball in order to protect his body. He failed. The kicks kept coming and they grew stronger. By now, his torso and face probably had a wide range of black and blue colors. Loki wanted them to stop, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he only tasted blood. He could barely restrain himself from throwing up.

Only a few minutes had passed, but Loki already felt as if he was about to lose consciousness. He was weak. _Pathetic_. Why couldn't he fight back? Why couldn't he defend himself? Thor wouldn't have lain down like this? Thor would have shouted and screamed and attacked these men.

Finally, the men stopped kicking and Loki gasped for air. It felt like he was drowning in his own blood. He whimpered, afraid to close his eyes and afraid to move. He watched the brawny man suddenly dropping a waterskin before him. Loki eyed it carefully. He wasn't sure what it meant. Had they really kicked him so badly only to give him water afterwards?

What the hell did that mean?

"We don't want you to dehydrate," the third man grinned, "so drink up."

They left.

Loki was still breathing hard and spit out more blood. With shaking hands, he grabbed the waterskin. He was indeed very thirsty and he longed for some fresh water. Moving his arms and bound hands caused him pain, but he bit through it. He refused to be defeated so easily.

He eagerly drank the water and then moved back onto the bed.

He drifted off into a shallow sleep.

~ 0 ~

It was unbearable. Thor could not stand to see all the worry on his mother's face. He wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything would be okay, but he felt he would be lying. At this point, he couldn't know if he would ever see his brother again. He shouldn't have left him in the forest. He was an idiot!

And he was an idiot for standing there doing nothing. He should be doing _something_. He should be searching every cave, crevice and underground hole in order to find his brother!

"I'll organize a search party," Thor said, addressing both his mother and father, "I'll find Loki and I'll bring him home."

It was too bad Heimdall could not see Loki or the men that had taken him. Otherwise, this problem would have never been a problem to begin with. It would have been solved already. But Heimdall being unable to localize Loki unsettled Thor greatly. Clearly someone had taken precautions against Heimdall's all-seeing eyes. Someone had been very prepared.

"Where will you start?" Odin asked skeptically. He had concern and sadness in his eyes. Thor didn't think he had seen his father so vulnerable before. "Asgard is a vast realm, Thor, your brother can be anywhere by now."

"We don't even know who has him," Frigga added tearfully.

"I don't care," Thor protested, anger rising in his chest. It was as if his parents had already given up hope. Thor refused to give up already. "I will _not_ give up."

"Neither are we," Odin countered. His grip on Gungnir tightened and Thor understood his father would fight for his son as well. It was a comforting thought. "But we must handle this strategically. Loki must have been taken with a purpose."

A loud and sharp sound echoed through the throne room. Someone had knocked on the large, golden doors. Thor growled with frustration. How did anyone dare to disturb them when they were discussing such urgent, troubling matters? But Odin called out for the person to enter.

It was a guard. He entered, bowed respectfully and quickly approached Odin's throne. He held out a letter for his king to take. Without saying a word, he left. When the golden doors closed behind him, it produced a dull thud.

Thor didn't understand what was happening so he kept his gaze on his father.

"I have been waiting for this," Odin murmured, "it is a ransom letter."

Thor felt his heart skip a beat. "What does it say?" he asked impatiently.

Odin sucked in a deep breath as he closed his eyes after he read the letter. His fingers crushed the paper. Thor swallowed heavily, afraid of what would follow next.

"They demand I give them the Infinity Gauntlet," Odin explained after a long and heavy silence, "they will torture Loki for every day that I do not."

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but he found no words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He no longer cared that his father was king and he no longer thought of treating him that way. He quickly stepped forward and snatched the letter from Odin's old and trembling hands. His eyes drifted across the note.

He felt sick in his stomach to be reading this.

_Odin Allfather,_

_I have your youngest son. If you want him returned to you, you shall hand over the Infinity Gauntlet. For every day that I do not receive it, I will torture your boy. Send a guard to the place where Loki was taken and let him leave the Gauntlet behind. I will know when this has happened and I will return Loki to you._

_Do not test my patience. You know I do not make empty threats, Odin._

_Sincerely,_

_Your old friend._

"The man who wrote this," Thor said hollowly, "he knows you."

"Indeed," Odin replied, his eyes connecting with Thor's, "I know who has Loki. His name is Arta Sigdanson and he was once my friend. He used to be a lord at the court when my father was king, but when I became king, we drifted apart for different reasons. Arta swore he would one day have his vengeance."

"His vengeance?" Thor didn't understand anything his father was telling him. Was he supposed to understand what was happening now? "What did you do to him, to Arta?"

"I married the love of his life," Odin sighed as his eyes drifted towards Frigga, "but that is not why he is so angry. Arta believed I would be a terrible king. He tried to steal the throne from me, but it ended in a battle which I won. I didn't have the heart to execute him, however, so I banished him instead."

"You should have killed him," Thor spat angrily, "Loki would have been safe now."

"No one is to blame here but Arta," Frigga defended her husband, "besides, we shouldn't be arguing about him right now. What happened in the past does not matter anymore. We need to focus on Loki."

Frigga appeared strong, confident and fierce again. Her tears were gone. And though she was defending her husband, she mostly appeared like a lioness ready to protect her whelp. Thor had always known his mother was protective of her children, but she didn't often show it so vigorously. Now was the exception.

"And what if we don't find him?" Thor asked timidly. He knew he was about to pose the one question Odin had been avoiding. "What if we don't find Arta? Will you give him the Infinity Gauntlet to save Loki?"

There was a long silence.

Thor despised it.

"I cannot," Odin answered quietly, "I cannot risk Arta growing stronger. I cannot risk giving him the Gauntlet. He would have unlimited power and I am certain he would use it to attack Asgard. I must think of our realm first, of our people."

Thor wore a disdainful expression on his face and said, "But this is Loki we are talking about, this is your _son_. You are condemning him!"

"I am not," Odin replied calmly, "because you will find him and you will save him."

~ 0 ~

When Loki woke, he didn't know how much time had passed since he had been kicked so severely. He simply knew that every inch of his body ached and that he wanted to fall asleep again. That would be impossible now. Slowly he opened his eyes, wanting to know if it was still day or night already.

His little cell was almost completely dark.

He wanted to push himself into a sitting position, but he found that he barely had any strength left in his body. He tried to remember the last time he had properly eaten, but his mind appeared to be laced with a thick fog. He could barely focus on anything.

Never before had he felt so sick. He was hungry, thirsty and cold. His head felt like it was about to split in half and his muscles felt like they were on fire. When he lifted his head a few inches, he thought he would throw up. Yes, he had definitely lived through better days.

Then his eyes fell on the far left corner of his cell.

He wasn't alone.

Loki's heart skipped a beat and fear invaded his mind. Only a second later did he recognize the figure. How could he not have recognized those broad shoulders, that round face or those blue eyes? How could he not have seen the shoulder long blond hair and the kind, yet goofy expression on that face?

Loki swallowed heavily, feeling confused.

How could this be?

"Thor?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: You may have noticed that I upped the rating. I just don't want to take any chances or risks. Let me know if you think this should have an M-rating or if a T-rating still suffices. Thank you so much for you reviews! I hope you'll enjoy chapter 3.**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 3**

"Thor?"

Loki didn't understand. He pushed himself into a sitting position as he tried to get a better view of his brother and ignored the excruciating pain flooding his body. Why had those damned men kicked him so? What had been the point of it? Had it been torture just for the sake of torture? Loki sucked in a deep breath. His body felt as if it was on fire. He needed a moment to recollect himself and he swore he would not throw up. He would _not_ throw up!

He threw up.

His vision blurred and he screwed his eyes shut. He could feel tears sting them. Inhaling deeply, he swore he would get a grip on himself now. Very cautiously, he opened his eyes and moved his gaze up. Much to his relief he found Thor still standing in his cell.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked with a raspy voice. A thousand thoughts invaded his mind, but none of them made sense. At this very moment, Loki wasn't even sure if Asgard still rotated around the sun. "Did they capture you as well?"

Thor remained absolutely quiet. His piercing blue eyes sharpened as his hand reached for something in his belt. Only then did Loki see the dagger that was attacked to his leather belt. Thor took it into his hand and stepped forward. Loki felt relieve flood his body. They could escape.

"We can get out of here," he breathed.

Yet Thor seemed to have something else planned. Loki wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly frightened. He was absolutely terrified of his brother. Was Thor angry with him? Had he done something? _No_, he thought, _if anyone was to blame, it was Thor! _Loki forced to calm down. Getting all worked up would only cause him more pain.

"Thor, what are you doing?" He asked calmly.

Thor scowled and with one smooth movement, he raised the dagger and brought it down on his little brother.

Loki screamed.

Pain exploded from his face where the blade had cut his skin. Loki fell back onto his bed and quickly pressed his hands against his cheeks and nose. He felt sick in his stomach when he felt his hands wet and warm with blood. All sound got stuck in his throat. What the hell was going on? What madness had gotten into his brother?

"Thor?" Loki shrieked, pressing his hands against his face again. He knew he needed to stop the bleeding. "Thor, please stop. _Please_."

Thor laughed hollowly and maniacally. Loki had never before heard something so disturbing. He knew he could never fight his brother so he curled up into a ball and held his breath for as long as he could. He knew he was being weak and deplorable.

The noise around him disappeared and for some reason Loki believed Thor was gone. Slowly he dared to look up. There was no one.

He was all alone.

He kept breathing hard and his heart was beating erratically. He dared to look at his hands and found them completely dry. There was no blood on them. No fresh blood anyway. With trembling fingers, he touched his face and found that he wasn't cut. He let out an empty, cracked laugh. His mind was playing tricks on him.

Thor was not there and he had not attacked him.

Loki was fine. He was _absolutely_ fine. He blinked and exhaled slowly. He knew now was not the time to lose his mind. He had to keep his head together. Loki closed his eyes and pressed his face into the soft matrass while he was still curled up. He felt ridiculous, but he didn't care. He wished he was back home. He wished none of this was happening!

A soft, warm hand caressed his sore cheek.

Loki instinctively jumped away from the touch and found that his back was pressed against the wall. He had been in this position before and it hadn't proven to be any use back then. Loki felt trapped, he felt insecure and most of all, he felt crazy. Surely that was his mother sitting next to him. It couldn't be!

"Look at yourself," Frigga purred. She stretched out a hand as if to caress his cheek again, but Loki would have none of it. He slapped away her hand. "You look awful, sweetheart, and just _repulsive_." She dropped her hand and a scowl now filled her usually amiable face. There was nothing left of her kindness. "You disgust me. You dare to call yourself my son? You are not fit to be a prince. How easily _broken_ you are."

Loki placed his hands against his ears and refused to listen to her words. He also refused to look at his mother so he closed his eyes.

She was not real. She was not real. She was not real. She was not real. She was _not_ real!

When he dared to look again, Frigga was gone.

He didn't know when it had happened, but Loki felt tears stream down his face. Even though he knew his mother wasn't real, he couldn't help but believe her words. He _was_ weak and pathetic. Why was he breaking down so easily? Because he was a worthless and useless son of Odin! He was sure Thor wouldn't be crying like a lost, little child right now.

Loki lay down, pulled his knees up to his chest and refused to open his eyes again. Not even when he heard his father's voice, because Odin was not real either.

_Right_?

~ 0 ~

Thor could not believe his father refused to hand over the Infinity Gauntlet. He understood that Odin had to think of Asgard first, but this was Loki they were talking about. Would Odin truly let his youngest son be tortured for the sake of Asgard? Thor refused to believe it.

Still, now that they knew it was Arta Sigdanson who had Loki, they could start their search. Arta was apparently a well-known man amongst elder lords. He was often spotted at local markets or in the outlying regions of Asgard. All that Thor needed to do was go to those lords - their allies - and ask them if they had recently spotted Arta.

It was a desperate manner to find Loki and it would consume a lot of time, but it was the only way. But how else could they organize their search? Asgard was a vast realm and Arta could be anywhere. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

_No_, Thor reprimanded himself, _you sound like you've already given up hope_!

Finally he reached the stables and he was pleased to find the Warriors Three and Lady Sif waiting for him. They were accompanied by another forty guards who would join him in his search for Arta and Loki. Thor didn't bother to greet everyone properly.

A servant rushed towards him and motioned to hand over weapons and food. Thor quickly snatched it from the young servant's hands. He knew he was being rude, but he simply could not care. He had more important things on his mind than remembering his manners.

He took the reins of his already saddled horse and mounted it.

"Ten guards will head east, another ten will go west," he ordered, surprised to find his voice authoritative and harsh. He sounded like his father. "Ten will go to interrogate the lords in the north and another ten will head south. There will be no resting. I want Arta Sigdanson and my brother found. _Today_."

"Yes, my Lord," a guard said.

Thor watched them all leave. The sound of so many horses galloping away was deafening.

"And what will we do?" Sif asked. She wore her battle outfit, but this time she appeared to be carrying far more weapons than usual. A black eye made her appear even tougher. Clearly she wasn't taking any risks this time.

"We will return to place where Loki was taken," Thor explained, "and hopefully we can pick up a trail from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Fandral said.

~ 0 ~

Loki didn't know how or when it had happened, but somewhere during the night he fell asleep. When he woke, he felt relief flood his body. He was all alone. There was no angry Thor, no cruel Frigga or disappointed Odin. The Warriors Three weren't shouting at him and Sif wasn't trying to kill him anymore.

He was completely and utterly alone.

He let out a heavy breath he didn't know he'd been keeping inside.

The pain of being kicked was still very much present, but Loki felt he could handle it better. He didn't feel like throwing up anymore so he supposed that was positive. He was hungry and thirsty though. He couldn't remember the last time he had properly eaten.

His eyes fell on the waterskin lying near the door. It finally dawned on him. How could he have been so stupid? Loki wanted to smack himself on the head, though that would be a bad decision since he was already in enough pain. The hallucinations had started right after he had emptied that waterskin! He should never have touched that water!

It made him wonder what the endgame was. Why would they first kick him so severely first only to make him hallucinate afterwards? The answer was very obvious, but since Loki's head had taken a few blows, he was taking longer on figuring things out. Clearly his attackers were trying to break him physically and mentally.

Loki feared for what else they had in store for him.

He prayed for someone to find him. Was his family even looking for him? Loki dared not to think about it too much.

His cell-door opened and Loki sat up on his bed. His whole world began to spin around, but he constrained himself from groaning. Three men entered and Loki instantly recognized them. He hated them and he wanted to slit their throats!

The three men eyed him evenly and Loki stubbornly stared back.

"Did you enjoy the water?" the brawny man asked before smirking sadistically.

"It was wonderful, thank you," Loki replied coldly.

"Then I hope you're ready for the next part," the tallest of the men said. He stepped forward, together with the brawny man, and grabbed Loki's arms once again.

Loki couldn't help but think about yesterday. When they had grabbed his arms then, they had kicked him until he had been almost unconscious. He desperately struggled against their grip, but it was difficult since his wrists were still tied together.

His heart skipped a beat when the third man removed his shirt. Loki dreaded to think what they would do to him now. When he saw his own bruised torso, he felt sick in his stomach.

"What are you doing," he asked with a weak voice, "let me go. Please, just let me go."

"We have received orders," the tallest man said, "and we never disobey."

Two men were still holding his arms tightly and now forced him to kneel down. Loki struggled with every fiber of his being, but he knew it was pointless. Then he realized he had no longer a visual of the third man. He was standing behind him and Loki turned his head as far as he could.

His eyes widened with terror and he no longer remembered to breathe.

"No," he whispered weakly, "no, _please_."

The third man held a long, black whip.

"Hold him tight," the third man ordered, "make sure he cannot move."

Loki felt every muscle in his body tense. He tried once again to break free of the other two men's grasp, but he failed. Knowing he could do nothing to stop it, he let his head fall forward and he closed his eyes. He prepared himself for the worst.

The first time the whip sliced his back, he bit down on his lip and refused to make any sound. He managed to remain silent for the first three lashes. The fourth time, however, he whimpered and the seventh time he let out a smothered sob.

By the tenth time, he screamed his lungs out.

He didn't know how many more followed.

**AN: Please let me know what you think! Too much torture (it serves a purpose though)? Too much Loki angst?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I bring a new chapter! I changed the rating back to T since most of you think this story isn't that bad. I'm very relieved about that! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I am looking forward to reading your thoughts on the next installment… Enjoy!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 4**

The smell of blood and sweat filled the air.

Loki focused on that and he didn't even know why. At this point, he would do anything to keep his mind occupied. Too bad he was failing. He could never stop his thoughts from drifting back to the pain he was currently experiencing; that horrible, all-consuming, never-ending pain. His back felt like it was on fire.

Flames licked his skin.

He wondered if the pain was supposed to stay this intense. Surely more than twelve hours had passed since he had received the whipping. It might be longer since Loki had drifted in and out of consciousness for the first few hours.

He no longer dared to move. If he even thought about flexing one muscle, he could already feel a thousand daggers penetrate the skin of his back. No, he forced himself to lie absolutely still.

Footsteps sounded outside. Loki widened his eyes and prayed for those footsteps to fade away again.

The sound of metal could be heard and a moment later, the heavy cell door opened.

Loki ignored his own don't-move-rule and pushed himself into a sitting position. He would have backed away if the pain hadn't been so completely overwhelming. A groan escaped his lips and he wanted to lie back down. He wanted to fall asleep and forget about the world.

"It's all right," the newly arrived man said, "I won't hurt you."

Loki eyed him skeptically. The metal door of his cell fell shut, locking both men inside for now. Loki had never seen this man before. He appeared to be about the same age as his father. He had thin brown hair that was starting to grey around his ears. His sharp blue eyes betrayed no emotions, but he was smiling. Several scars adorned his smooth, oily face.

Could this be the lord those three savages had mentioned? His clothes were certainly fit for a lord. The man wore a plain white, linen shirt and golden trousers. Around his left pink, he wore a sterling silver signet ring. It had the image of a snake.

"I brought you this," the man said. Only now did Loki see what he was carrying. In his left hand, he held a large glass of milk and his right hand a bowl of what appeared to be warm porridge.

Loki's stomach growled with eager anticipation. It had been days since he had eaten anything and the last water he drank had been poisoned. That could not have been healthy either. But why should he trust this man or that food? He certainly didn't want to experience those dreadful hallucinations again.

"You must be hungry, Loki," the man said when Loki didn't reply, "and I am offering you a warm and delicious meal."

Loki swallowed heavily. He told himself to stay quiet. For the most part, he just wanted to be left alone. He was exhausted and he was in pain. He wanted to drift off into a sleep and never wake up.

"Oh, I understand," the man continued, his eyes widening with realization, "I assure you, Loki, that none of this is poisoned. I will prove it."

Loki watched the man take a sip from the milk before eating a spoonful of porridge. He then placed it near Loki and backed away. Clearly he wanted to give him a sense of safety. A smile spread across the man's face and even though it never reached his eyes, it was the kindest thing Loki had experienced in days.

With shaking, bound hands, he reached for the food. He didn't bother with manners and ate the bowl empty in a matter of seconds. It was indeed delicious. Loki quickly drank the milk. He didn't know why he hurried like this. Perhaps he feared the man would take it away from him before he got to finish it as another means of torture.

But he had eaten and at least his stomach didn't ache anymore.

The man took the empty bowl and empty glass and walked back to the metal door. Loki watched him scrupulously. The door opened, but the man did not leave. He handed over the bowl and glass and when he turned to face Loki again, he was holding a much larger bowl, a small flask and a clean piece of cloth. The door closed behind him again.

Loki swallowed heavily. What was going to happen now?

"You have serious injuries on your back," the man said, looking at Loki with a steady gaze, "if we don't clean those cuts, they will surely infect."

Loki didn't think it was possible to be in more pain than he was in now.

"You know my name," he spoke for the first time, finding his voice hoarse, "but I don't know yours."

The man's smile never faltered. "I am lord Sigdanson," he explained, "Arta Sigdanson and I have no intention of hurting you. Let me take care of your back, Loki."

Loki doubted he had much of a choice in the end. Arta stepped towards him and Loki remained sitting still. He eyed Arta cautiously and when he sat down beside him, Loki swallowed heavily. He simply did not trust any of this. For all he knew, this was another elaborate trick and in a few moments' time, he would scream his lungs out again.

Arta dipped the cloth into the clean water and pressed it against Loki's back.

Loki hissed, but he didn't pull away.

"I know it hurts," Arta said. His voice was soft and kind. Loki couldn't wrap his head around it. "I have got to clean these deep cuts though, so keep still."

Loki couldn't tell how many minutes passed by, but eventually Arta put aside the now pink water and bloodied cloth. Loki felt sick when he saw his own blood. He normally didn't have any trouble seeing blood, but everything was changing now. Arta took the small flask and before Loki understood what would happen, he felt two fingers carefully apply a thick, cold ointment on his wounds.

The pain eased instantly.

Loki closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Arta asked while he continued to apply the ointment.

Loki lowered his head and saw the rope around his wrists. The skin underneath was red and raw, but it didn't hurt. At least, he thought it didn't hurt. For the moment all he could feel were the cuts on his back.

"I don't know why you bother with this rope," Loki said softly, his eyes focusing on the small runes woven into the rope. He prayed that his comment would not set Arta off into a fit of rage or something. Truth be told, Loki had no idea how to handle the situation. Perhaps he should just keep his mouth shut.

"It is to suppress your magic," Arta answered indifferently.

Loki didn't understand. "All I can do is float a coin," he said, frowning slightly. He was hardly a threat when it came to magic. He couldn't even use it yet in battle. "And I can turn water into snakes, but even that is just an illusion that breaks after a few seconds. I'm still learning."

"Exactly," Arta replied, still gently rubbing ointment into Loki's wounds, "you are indeed still learning. You have a natural talent for magic. I am sure you know magic is connected to one's mind and body. It is fueled by emotions. The stronger you experience something, the stronger your magic will be and I am aware that your emotions are probably all over the place right now."

Loki couldn't deny that. He had never been in such distress before, both mentally and physically, so he couldn't know how powerful his magic could be. He swallowed heavily and accepted the idea that his hands would not be untied.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked with a weak voice. "Why do you torture me only to show me kindness now?" His voice began to tremble the more he spoke. Tears came back to his eyes though he didn't know why. This was the best he had felt in days. Again he was reminded of Arta's comment: his emotions were indeed a mess at this moment.

"Are you not grateful?"

"I am," Loki answered quickly, "I just don't understand."

"I am sorry about the torture, Loki," Arta explained, "but it was necessary. I warned your father about this, but he still refuses to cooperate."

"My father?" Loki was confused. What did Odin suddenly have to do with this?

"I gave him a choice," Arta said, "your life in exchange for the Infinity Gauntlet."

Loki swallowed heavily. It was clear what Odin had chosen.

"Odin isn't handing it over," Arta said regretfully, "he chooses his own safety over yours. No matter how much you get tortured, I won't get the Gauntlet. Truth be told, I no longer want it. Not like this anyway. I'll find another way or I'll find another artifact."

"Why do you want it?" Loki knew he shouldn't be posing so many questions. He didn't know if Arta would appreciate it and the last thing he wanted was to make him angry. He didn't want to be tortured again! The thought alone made him shiver. Pain shot through his entire body, but he grit his teeth together and refused to make any sound.

"It doesn't matter why I wanted it," Arta answered kindly, waving away the question. He put the flask down and cleaned his hands with a handkerchief. "There, your back should feel better now. I'll have someone bring you a new, fresh shirt as well since the one you're wearing is so torn."

The more Arta spoke, the more confused Loki felt. Clearly he wasn't planning on letting him go.

"You're not going to let me go," he said. His voice was filled with apathy. It had been more a statement than a question. "So what are you going to do with me? I have nothing to offer you."

Arta gazed directly into Loki's cautious, green eyes. "It is all right, Loki," he said, "for now, I just want to talk."

~ 0 ~

Frustration flowed through Thor's veins. For hours he had been looking for a trail with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. He was looking for a sign of life. He was also looking for proof that his brother was still alive. It became increasingly difficult to believe in this since he found nothing. There was hardly any sign of life in this part of the forest.

He hoped the other forty guards had more luck than him. Perhaps they had found a lead on Arta? Thor somehow doubted it. This man was clever and he wouldn't be caught easily. Thor simply had to be persistent. He could _not _give up on his brother.

He growled with irritation. In about two hours, the sun would set and finding a trail would prove to be impossible then. That would also mean they would have to wait a whole night before they could continue their search. Thor hated that thought and he hated the idea of his brother in Arta's hands for another night.

"Thor, look at this," Fandral said. He pointed towards a patch of brown grass. "This spot has been trampled. Clearly someone spent a lot of time here, waiting for something or observing something."

Hope fluttered alive within Thor. "Arta's men must have done that," he said, "which means we are going in the right direction."

A twig snapped to their left. It had become such a familiar and foreboding sound. A few weeks ago, Thor would have thought nothing of it. He would have attributed it to an animal, but today he knew it meant something else entirely.

His eyes quickly scanned the area. It was difficult to see anything in this dense part of the forest, but then his gaze landed on a pair of intense, brown eyes. Thor didn't hesitate and ran forward. Whoever had been hiding from them jumped up and fled.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif instantly pursued the stranger as well.

The man was quick on his feet and he clearly knew the forest well, but Thor was stubborn and he did not let the man out of his sight. He had no choice after all. Thor needed to capture him since he could obviously lead them to Arta and Loki. That man worked for Arta after all, Thor could tell by the way he was dressed. He even looked as savage as the men who had attacked them days before. That man was probably the one that had to wait for someone to bring the Infinity Gauntlet to them.

_Luck truly was on their side today_, Thor thought.

He didn't know how long he chased the man, but eventually he lost sight of him. Thor kept on running, however, desperate to find him again.

After a five minute run, he reached a large patch of open ground in the middle of the forest. About ten yards ahead stood an old fort made entirely out of stone. It was in terrible condition and the east wing had collapsed years ago. Thor could tell since flowers now grew on the broken stones. The grass around the fort had been trampled indicating that someone lived inside. He instantly thought of Arta.

It was then that Thor knew he would find Loki inside.

He would save his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: My apologies for the late update. I had to study for an exam (I really hate statistics) so I didn't have time to write. But I am back and I bring the fifth chapter. Thanks to everyone who left me an awesome review! I love you guys. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 5**

"My Lord, it is time."

Arta looked up to meet the gaze of one of his followers. He knew them all by name and he knew this one was called Drengr. He was a young, skinny lad and he had joined his cause only a few months. He was a good man and Arta had high hopes for him.

"Then we better move out," he said, gathering his belongings. It only cost him a minute. "When will he be here?"

"He is approaching the fort as we speak," Drengr explained, "we received word from Vestarr only moments ago. Everything is going according to plan."

"Good," Arta smiled, "there is no time to lose. Warn the others. Make sure everyone acts according to the plan."

"Yes, my Lord."

~ 0 ~

Thor stormed forward, not caring that his friends told him to calm down. He also didn't heed their warnings. Yes, there could be a small army of savage men inside that fort, but Thor knew he could beat them all. He had to. Nothing would stop him from finding Loki at this point.

Kicking in an old, almost rotten wooden door, he hurried inside. In one hand he held the long, thin sword he had once gotten from Loki as a present. In his other hand, he held Mjolnir. He felt invincible. His grip tightened on the weapons when he entered the dusty fort. Light barely made it inside, but Thor could see just enough to notice three savage men.

They instantly charged at him, but Thor reacted swiftly. He knocked the first savage aside with his hammer and pierced the second with his sword. When he swirled around to face the third one, he found him already dead. Fandral's sword was dripping with blood.

"We have your back," the dashing warrior said with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

Thor could only offer his friend a grateful smile. He spun around on his heels and headed down the narrow hallway. Surely there would be more obstacles in their way? Three savage men was nothing. They arrived in a small room which appeared to have functioned as the weapon's chamber. All that was left now was a crossbow, a few swords and a couple of daggers.

"Look at this," Sif said as she picked up one of the daggers. After examining it closely, she handed it over to Thor. At the base of the hilt, the letters L.O. could be read.

"Loki Odinson," Thor breathed, "this is my brother's dagger."

"And so is this one," Volstagg said while he picked up a second dagger.

"That means he is here," Thor said with hope in his voice. He put both daggers in his belt.

"Or he _has_ been here," Fandral replied, looking regretful, "this place seems rather abandoned. And clearly they left in a hurry since they didn't even take all the weapons with them."

"Not everyone has gone," Volstagg countered, referring to the three savages they had encountered only moments ago.

"My brother is still here," Thor said stubbornly, "I can feel it."

They left the weapon's chamber and crossed another hall. Thor didn't like how empty this fort appeared to be. Clearly there had been a lot of men present at one point – the trampled grass was proof of that – but where had they all gone? And why did only three men stay behind? It made no sense. None of this made sense.

When they made a left turn, Thor was proven wrong about one thing. There were more than three men present. He now found himself facing ten more enemies, but he did not feel threatened or intimidated. A growl escaped his throat. Without hesitating, he stormed forward.

He planted his sword deep inside the first man's stomach. In the corner of his eye, he saw his friends attacking the savages as well while another five enemies appeared from the other side of the hallway.

_Good_, Thor thought, _I'll kill those as well_.

He cut the back of one's knees, he sliced another's side and he pierced someone's heart. In a matter of minutes, Thor found himself covered in blood. He decided to use Mjolnir now. The hammer held much more power and it required less precision. Any blow could be lethal and so Thor worked his way through the group of savages. In the end, he couldn't tell how many he killed.

Only one was left alive now. He was kneeling down, shaking and trembling like a lost little child. The blood of his friends covered his face and arms while bruises were already forming on his body. Thor could tell this savage had put up a good fight, but the battle was lost and now he feared for his life.

"Where is my brother?" Thor demanded to know with a scowl on his face. With all the blood covering him, he was certain he looked nothing but terrifying.

"He's here," the savage answered with a small voice. His eyes switched frantically between Thor and his dead friends. "He is locked inside a cell in the south wing."

Thor let out a satisfied breath.

"Will you let me live?" The savage asked hopefully.

Thor narrowed his eyes. "I've got to send a message to the world."

The savage whimpered pathetically. "A message?"

"No one harms my brother."

With one swift movement, Thor brought down Mjolnir on the man's head. It produced a loud, filthy crack. Thor felt relief flood his body. He had won the battle and soon he would find Loki. Everything was going wonderfully.

He turned to look at his friends and found them staring at him. They looked terrified and partially worried. Thor cared not.

"Let's free my brother," he said. Then he starting to walk to the south wing of this damned fort.

~ 0 ~

At one point, the noise had been deafening. At least that was Loki's opinion. Since his head felt twice its original size, anything and everything around him sounded deafening. He wasn't in so much pain anymore though due to Arta's ointment. It might as well have been a magical cure.

Not that he was cured. _If only_, Loki though. When he moved his arms, he could still feel his back protest. When he moved, his skin - and therefor his wounds - stretched out. That _did_ hurt. A lot!

The noise grew closer and louder and Loki anxiously stared at the door. He could only guess what was happening outside, but he doubted it was anything positive. He heard man shout and yell and he heard metal on metal. There was definitely a fight going on.

Had Thor come for him? Was he now fighting his way through the savages?

Loki's mind was racing. The idea of his brother hurt or dead made him shiver. Or perhaps he was completely wrong and Thor wasn't here at all. Perhaps Arta had lied and perhaps he was imagining it all. Maybe that food _had_ been poisoned.

His heart now started to race. What if it was all a lie?

Something banged against the door. Loki was definitely _not_ imagining that. He quickly sat up and felt his entire body tense. If those three savages would return, he would lose his mind. He couldn't stand any more torture and he certainly had enough of their games.

The door opened and Loki found himself staring at Thor. Last time that had been the case, he had been assaulted only to come to the realization that none of it had been real to begin with. That had been the worst torture of all. Loki knew he had to protect himself against it now.

He told himself to stay strong, to not break down like last time.

"Brother!" Thor said cheerfully. His smile reached his eyes, making them shine brilliantly.

As Thor entered, Loki shrank away. He expected an attack to happen any moment now.

"Brother, it's me," Thor said with a booming voice as he was clearly confused by Loki's strange behavior, "my goodness, what have they done to you?"

Loki swallowed heavily. He wasn't sure of he should answer or not.

"It is all right now," Thor continued. He sounded proud and almost carefree. "I am here to free you."

Thor took a dagger from his belt and Loki flinched. _This was it_, he thought, _Thor would attack him now and then he'll disappear just like last time_. Loki truly hated this sick and twisted game.

He pushed himself away from his so-called brother and covered his face with his bound hands. He no longer cared that his back felt like it was on fire. Through his fingers, he watched Sif place a hand on Thor's arm. She forced him to lower the dagger.

"Look at him, Thor," she said in hushed tones, "he is clearly frightened."

Thor's blue eyes widened when he looked at his brother again. Loki stared back at him, wondering what it all meant. Could it be true? Could this be real?

"I won't hurt you, Loki," Thor said softly, "I only want to cut those ropes from your wrists."

Loki couldn't help but glance down at his tied hands. The tips of his fingers were turning slightly blue due to bad blood circulation.

"Are you real?" He asked quietly.

"Of course we are real," Thor answered, still looking confused and extremely worried.

"You're real," Loki repeated. When he looked up to meet his brother' gaze, he dared to smile. He hadn't smiled in a long time. At least, that is how it felt. "You _are_ real."

Thor stepped forward and cut the ropes. "There," he said, "that should feel better."

It did indeed feel better. For the first time in days, Loki could move his arms separately. Not that he wanted to move them around a lot at this point. His back hurt too much for that.

"Thank you," he said, not knowing what else he could say.

"Come on," Thor replied cheerfully, "let's get you home."

**AN: So, any thoughts? Theories? I would love to hear them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Reading your theories was very interesting. Stay tuned and you will find out what it all means! Let me know what you think of chapter six and I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 6**

Loki observed everything scrupulously when he walked out of his small cell. He had only been in there for a few days, but it certainly felt longer. For the first time since long, he felt he could breathe again, though the air was warm and moist. Still, Loki enjoyed his newfound freedom and a faint, almost imperceptible smile curved his lips upwards. He hadn't thought someone could enjoy freedom this much.

The hallway just outside of his cell was empty. Something felt wrong. For the past few days, there had always been someone outside of his cell. Where was everybody? Loki remembered the fighting and he wondered if Thor had killed everyone.

One quick glance at his brother told him enough. Thor was covered in blood, something Loki hadn't noticed before. Then again, he wasn't quite in his right mind. The pain, hunger and thirst clouded him and his mind appeared to be working at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Have you killed Arta?" He heard himself ask. He hadn't even meant to pose that question out loud. His voice was hoarse and betrayed how tired he was.

"We haven't seen him," Thor answered, barely noticing the horrible condition of his brother. He took big, confident steps as he walked to the other end of the hallway. He began to ascend a long, spiraling staircase and nearly ran up the steps. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif quickly followed. In a matter of seconds they stood at the top.

Loki inhaled deeply, discovering that doing so hurt. It was a result of getting kicked so furiously during the first day of his imprisonment. He began to ascend the stairs as well, but he couldn't go very fast. He hated that he was slowing the others down and he refused to look at them. He didn't want to see their impatient or worried gazes.

"Are you all right, Loki?" Sif asked.

"I'm fine," he answered, already sounded out of breath. It cost him much effort to reach the final step, but he didn't show any weakness or pain. He had acted ridiculous enough back in his cell. The other probably thought he had gone crazy. _No, _Loki thought_, I have to stay strong_. He kept his face neutral.

"I wish Arta had still been here," Thor said crossly as he looked deep in thought. He started walking, barely waiting for Loki to catch his breath. He clearly appeared angry that Arta had slipped through his fingers. "He probably ran the moment he saw us coming."

Loki stared at his brother's back. Did Thor truly believe such a ridiculous idea?

"Could you blame Arta?" Fandral asked almost jokingly. "Even _I _had never seen Thor so furious. You should have seen him, Loki, he looked very frightening."

Loki said nothing, though he supposed he should feel grateful that Thor acted so protective of him. He didn't think Thor had ever shown so much concern for him. Then again, was it not Thor's fault that this had happened in the first place? Perhaps he was simply acting out of guilt, not out of love.

In the end, Loki didn't feel anything really. Yes, he was grateful his brother had freed him, but what else did he feel? Relief? Elation? Hope? Loki wasn't sure if he could ever experience happiness again, not while he could barely breathe and while his back was killing him. No, the dark clouds looming over him were not gone yet. Not by a long shot.

"And where are Arta's followers?" He asked, wanting to keep his mind occupied for now. He shouldn't be focusing on such depressing thoughts.

"The ones that were still present are dead," Thor stated matter-of-factly. His grip on Mjolnir tightened, revealing again how angry he felt.

They passed another hallway and Loki suddenly saw them; dead savages. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief. Fandral truly hadn't been kidding when he spoke of how intimidating Thor had appeared. These men had not just been killed, they had been _slaughtered_. One of them even had his skull split in half.

It was a nauseating sight and Loki quickly averted his gaze. He told himself not to throw up.

"Loki, come on," Thor said when he noticed that his brother was no longer following, "I would like to get out of here."

"Yes," Loki breathed, "me too."

Finally they exited the fort through a small, half destroyed wooden door. Loki had never realized they were still in the forest, but he enjoyed the sight of the green trees. He could breathe a bit better now and the nausea was disappearing. He placed a hand over his chest and inhaled deeply. His chest rose and Loki held his breath for a moment. _Yes, _he thought, _I am going home_.

"We have a few more hours before sunset," Thor announced, looking at the sun that was visibly just above the tree-line, "we start walking for now and make up camp when it gets too dark."

"Sounds like a plan," Volstagg replied.

They started walking again.

~ 0 ~

When they had been walking for a little over two hours, Loki had started to feel weak. His legs felt like they were made out of lead and his hands were trembling. He tried to hide it from his brother and their friends, but as time went on, it became increasingly difficult. He had already eaten a piece of bread Thor had given him, but his body was still weak.

Yet Loki refused to rest. He just wanted to go home.

Focusing on the sounds of the forest no longer helped. The chirping of the birds had become annoying and Loki now believed the smell of wet leaves made him sick. A thousand daggers were slicing into the skin of his back and his lungs ached. His breathing grew erratically and there was nothing Loki could do about it.

"Loki, are you all right?" Thor only had concern and compassion in his eyes when he came to walk beside his little brother.

"I'm fine," Loki snapped. He hadn't meant to be so curt, but he truly did dislike the way Thor acted. It was as if nothing had happened, as if he had fixed everything by freeing him. The truth was that Thor fixed absolutely _nothing_.

"You look rather pale," Thor said, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki gritted his teeth together, refusing to show that Thor's touch actually hurt him. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't hurt. "Brother, you are barely breathing."

"You should try getting kicked so ferociously that you almost lose consciousness," Loki replied icily. He wanted to quicken his pace and walk away from Thor, but even that was beyond the realm of possibility. "A few of my ribs are probably bruised, one might even be cracked or broken."

"Let me take a look at them," Thor offered, nothing but kindness in his voice, "I might be able to help and-"

"No," Loki quickly interrupted him. The idea of Thor seeing the wounds on his body made him shiver. "No, Thor, you won't touch me. I'm fine, truly I am."

Thor looked uncertain. "Let's make camp for the night then," he said, "with a little rest-"

"_Thor_." Loki truly hadn't meant to sound so desperate. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. He should not have done that. He winced slightly which earned him another concerned look from Thor. "The sun won't set for another hour. We can still continue to walk for now."

Thor clearly disliked the idea, but Loki ignored the torn expression on his face and stared straight ahead. He just wanted to get home or perhaps he just wanted to get as far away from the fort as possible? Loki didn't know. He only knew he had to keep on walking.

No matter how much his body hurt.

~ 0 ~

The sky above him was completely dark. Thor couldn't find one star and even the moon was covered by a thick layer of clouds. He knew he should be grateful that it wasn't a cold night. One look at Loki and he knew he would barely be able to survive the freezing cold. He seemed so small and fragile. No matter how strong and tough Loki acted, Thor could see straight through his act.

He wished he knew how to handle the situation. Thor never knew what to say or what to do. He wanted to comfort his brother, assure him that he was truly safe now, but how could he achieve that?

Loki was clearly in pain even now that he lay sleeping on his side. Again, Thor wished he could do something to ease his brother's discomfort.

"Thor?"

He hadn't noticed that Sif had woken. He let his gaze slide from Loki towards her. She still appeared sleepy and her black hair was a mess, but Sif wasn't a vain woman. She hardly cared about her looks at this time of the night.

"Have you not slept?" She asked as she came to sit next to him.

"No," Thor answered softly, not wanting to wake anyone, "someone had to keep watch. It turns out that this forest isn't as safe as I believed it was."

"You can catch some sleep now," Sif said, "I'll keep watch for now."

"That is not necessary."

Sif gave Thor a long, intense look. "You can admit the truth to me," she said quietly, "you can admit that you just want to keep an eye on Loki."

Thor couldn't help but stare at his brother's sleeping form. Loki was still breathing with some difficulty and he wore a pained expression on his face, but his muscles seemed relaxed. He supposed that was something.

"I'm worried about him, Sif," Thor admitted reluctantly.

"That's understandable," she replied.

"He looks so…" Thor wasn't sure which word could describe Loki best, "_tense_. Even now in his sleep he looks like he can't find peace. He even looks ill."

"We can only guess what happened to him exactly," Sif sighed, looking at Loki as well. She and Loki had never been best friends, but they had always respected each other. This might well be the first time she expressed some kind of worry towards him. "He experienced three days of torture. Three days of getting beaten and kicked apparently."

Thor balled his hands into fists. The mere thought of what Arta had done to Loki made him furious.

"Loki needs time," Sif concluded, "and he needs his brother."

She was right. Thor turned to look at her and dared to smile faintly. "At least he is safe now, right?"

"Indeed."

And that was all that mattered at the moment.

~ 0 ~

Arta tapped his fingers on his upper arms. He had expected news a while ago, but no one had come to him yet. He grew impatient which was never a good thing. His irritation grew and for a moment he contemplated on seeking out a messenger himself. How difficult could it be to track a few Asgardians, keep an eye on them and then report back when the time was right?

At least he was home again. That was what he called this place anyway. It was a small house near the border of the forest, but he had lived here for many years now. In this very room, he had planned everything meticulously. He felt rather proud of his work.

He stared out of a small, stained window and looked upon his army of men. He couldn't tell how many there were currently camped outside in tents, but Arta was still impressed with the numbers. It had cost him much effort and money to gather them all, but in the end, it would be worth it. In the end, they would help him get his victory in this long, tiresome game.

There was a short knock on his door and Arta spun around just in time to see Drengr enter. He smiled at the young man and hoped he brought him good news.

"They are camping for the night, my Lord," Drengr said with nothing but respect in his voice, "they'll reach Asgard late in the morning."

That was indeed good news. "Perfect," Arta smiled, "have you any news on Thor?"

"No, my Lord, not particularly," Drengr answered hesitantly, not sure if his answer would please Arta, "he appears to be pleased that he saved his brother. He murdered everyone that was still inside the fort."

Arta huffed softly and turned back to look outside. "Thor is as wild as the stories claim him to be," he said absent-mindedly, "but it matters not what Thor does. Nothing can stop my plan from succeeding. It is time for us to prepare."

Drengr seemed confused. "Prepare, my Lord?"

"Tell the men to ready their weapons," Arta ordered, not bothering to explain everything to Drengr. In the end, he was just an errant boy. Arta couldn't really afford to trust anyone which was something he had learned over the years. "We leave tomorrow and in the end, I will make sure Odin regrets letting me live all those years ago."

**AN: Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! You may think that I have no idea where I am taking this, but I do have a plan. I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter. I also promise that next chapter, events will turn interesting ;) I've read all of your theories (on Arta's plan) and though some of you are close, no one really has it right… You'll have to keep on reading :)**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 7**

Finally the Asgardian palace became visible through the trees. Loki hadn't thought he would be so relieved to see his home again. Only a few days ago he had been glad to escape from that place since he had found it such a boring place. He had been excited to go hunting with his brother.

Now he longed for those familiar surroundings again. They would make him feel safe. At least that was what he was hoping for.

He, together with his brother and friends, had been walking for three hours and Loki felt tired again. _But soon_, he thought, _he would lie in his own bed_. He was greatly looking forward to that, but first he needed to get through the city of Asgard. It was another thirty minute walk which he dreaded.

"We're nearly home, Loki," Thor smiled as he placed his right hand in the nape of his brother's neck. He squeezed it, a gesture of good nature, but Loki shrank away from his touch since it caused him pain. "My apologies," Thor prompted, noticing his brother's grimace, "I always forget that your body still hurts from the beating."

Loki said nothing since he found Thor's words hard to believe. Those three savages had mostly kicked his stomach and chest, but a foot had found its way to his face on more than one occasion. He couldn't be certain since he hadn't seen himself in a mirror yet, but he was sure he sported a black eye and a swollen nose. How could Thor forget about his condition then?

_Right_, he remembered, _because he is an ignorant fool._

"Don't worry, brother," Thor continued, mistaking Loki's silence for concern, "as soon as we get home, you can have all your bruises fixed. You'll be as good as new."

_As good as new_? Had Thor really just said that? Loki glared at his brother, but Thor did not even notice him anymore. Instead Thor continued to smile as he let go of Loki and quickened his apace.

The rest of the journey happened in silence. It was almost becoming unbearable to Loki. It left his thoughts too much freedom and he couldn't help but relive the smallest details of the torture. Finally though, a little before noon, they walked into the royal palace of Asgard. Thor acted as if he just returned from war. He lifted his chin and took a firmer hold of his weapons. Loki couldn't believe Thor acted to so conceited.

Together they walked through the halls of the palace while Loki could only ignore the stares and whispers of servants and guards. Did he truly look that bad? He was starting to wonder if he even wanted to see himself in a mirror. Perhaps he was better off not knowing how awful he appeared.

They reached the throne room and two guards instantly pushed open the large golden doors. Thor entered first, his steps confident and his entire face enlightened with triumph. Loki followed close behind, his eyes instantly seeking out his parents. He wanted to see their reaction to his return though he wasn't sure why. Surely his parents would be relieved, would they not?

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif remained in the back of the room.

Thor and Loki made their way towards the throne and when they stood before the king, Thor bowed deeply. Loki didn't bother with formalities. He kept his gaze on Odin's face and noticed a smile forming on his father's lips. His usual stern grey eyes softened.

"I have brought home your son, father," Thor announced proudly.

Loki no longer bothered to keep his interests in Odin. He walked forward and headed straight for his mother. Frigga had tears in her eyes and her expression spoke of nothing but relief. When Loki stood before her, she embraced him tightly and buried her face into his shoulder. Loki couldn't help but hiss when her arms touched his back so roughly and Frigga quickly let go of him.

"Loki?" She asked in her softest voice.

Now that he stood so close to her, he could read compassion and concern in her brown eyes. He wished she would embrace him again. He didn't care about the pain, he simply wanted to feel his mother's love once more. He wanted to be reminded that the cruelty he had suffered through was over.

He had to face reality, however.

"I need a healer," he said in hushed tones, not wanting Odin and Thor to hear him.

"Of course," Frigga answered. She took his hand and guided him out of the throne room. Loki faintly realized how ridiculous he must look to the servants at this very moment; the Prince of Asgard holding onto his mother's hand as if it was his lifeline.

When they reached the healing chambers, Frigga spun around to face her son. She smiled warmly though her concern never vanished from her eyes.

"I am relieved that you are home, Loki," she told him, "I have been so scared these last couple of days. If I had lost you, I wouldn't know what to with myself." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's all right, mother," Loki said, wanting to comfort her, "I am here now."

Frigga moved to stand on the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss upon Loki's forehead.

"I'll wait outside."

~ 0 ~

Loki gritted his teeth together and balled his hands into fists until his nails broke his skin. Not that he noticed that at this point. All that he could feel was the biting pain of his back as a healer did his best to heal his wounds with magic.

"The wounds appear to be infected, my Lord," the healer said after a few moments of silence, "my healing spells are ineffective."

Loki had been afraid to hear that. Still, he had wanted to try. He had to try _something_ after all. Although Arta didn't seem like the lying-type, Loki still refused to simply accept his words as the truth. The pain of his back intensified until all that he felt was a raging fire coursing through his veins. He struggled to breathe and his vision became infected with black dots. If this continued any longer, he feared he might pass out.

"Stop," he ordered in a strained voice, "just _stop_. It is pointless anyway. My back cannot be healed with magic." _Or without_, Loki thought sadly.

"Then how can I help?" The healer asked, looking uncertain at this point. Loki was certain that the healer's magic had never failed him before, but there had to be a first time for everything. "If my magic cannot heal these wounds, what can?"

Loki said nothing. He waited for the pain to ease again before sitting up. "Just make sure the wounds are clean and bandage them."

"Yes, my Lord."

The healer began to work and Loki felt himself relax. He still experienced pain, but it was almost nothing compared to what he had felt a few moments ago. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply – though that caused his chest to ache – and he wondered if he could fall asleep at this point. It had been a while since he had slept properly. Last night in the forest he had slept for a few hours, but it hadn't been enough.

At this point, Loki wanted to sleep for days.

"There," the healer said kindly, "that should make you feel better. These bandages must be changed every day, however."

"Fine," Loki replied. He didn't bother to open his eyes just yet.

"Perhaps I can try and heal your bruises?" The healer asked carefully. "You have bruised your ribs as well, one even appears to be broken. If I can heal those, then you'll be able to breathe better."

"You may try," Loki said apathetically.

He truly hoped the healer would succeed, but somehow he doubted it. But if all his bruises would be gone, he would certainly feel better and no one would stare so at him. He also knew his family wouldn't look at him with so much pity in their eyes. As soon as the healer's magic touched him, Loki felt as if he was being submerged into a warm bath. It was a pleasant and frightening feeling at the same time. He could feel his bruises healing, but he couldn't breathe either.

The moment passed quickly.

"It worked," the healer smiled.

"Thank you," Loki replied kindly. He did indeed feel better already.

"I wish I could have healed your back as well."

"Don't worry about it," Loki said, "he'll be healed in the end."

~ 0 ~

Even though Loki was tired and felt in desperate need of rest, his mother had insisted that he would join them for dinner. He did look thin after all and he had barely eaten anything these past few days. Also, Loki couldn't deny his mother anything at this point. He had missed her and he enjoyed spending time with her. It was just a shame that dinner wasn't a family-dinner on this occasion. It appeared half Asgard had been invited.

"But Arta himself hasn't been stopped?" An Elder asked Odin. Loki's attention was instantly focused on the Elder whose name was Hringr and Odin. He knew they had been friends for a long time and apparently Hringr knew Arta as well.

"No," Odin answered before taking a sip from his wine, "but he'll be found one way or another. He'll be punished for what he did to my son."

"You should have killed Arta all those years ago," Hringr said bitterly, "you should have executed him. He betrayed you and Asgard after all and now, after all these years, he causes trouble again. He struck you hard, Odin, and he struck you personal."

Odin exhaled slowly. "I should indeed have killed him when he tried to take my throne all those years ago," he said, "but he was once my friend. My judgment was clouded at the time."

"No one blames you for that," Hringr said respectfully, "let's just be grateful that his plan failed and that Thor managed to bring Loki home again."

As if on cue, Thor jumped up from his seat. His cheeks looked slightly pink, he wore a goofy, crooked grin and his eyes stood wide with joy. Clearly he was drunk and Loki could tell that his brother was having a marvelous time. Frigga, who sat to Loki's left, rolled her eyes and sighed. She obviously disapproved of her son's behavior.

"A toast," Thor announced, lifting his glass of wine, "to the safe return of my brother."

Loki narrowed his eyes. He did not like this at all and he wanted his brother to sit down and keep his mouth shut.

Everyone in the room raised their glasses of wine, ale or water. Loki had no choice but to do so as well. The gazes of many fell on him and Loki was forced to conjure his most sweet smile. He knew his mother could see straight through his façade, though the rest was oblivious to it.

"I slayed them all for you, brother," Thor continued, looking particularly smug at this point, "and I would do so again!"

"You all should have seen him," Volstagg added with a booming voice, "Thor had never been so fierce and bold before."

"Indeed," Fandral agreed, "it was very impressive."

All the conversations in the room restarted and Loki knew no one had any attention for him anymore. He drank empty his glass of water and pushed aside his plate of food. He wasn't hungry anymore. As he stood, he felt the concerned eyes of his mother on him.

"You'll have to excuse me, mother," he said apologetically, "I am tired and I wish for some solitude."

"Are you all right?" Frigga asked quietly.

"I am fine," Loki assured her. When he smiled this time, it was genuine and warm. "Don't worry about me. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Loki."

~ 0 ~

He felt as if he was fleeing from the great hall. Barely anyone had noticed him when he had gotten up and left – Thank the gods for that! Certainly not Thor since he had been too busy retelling the tale of how he had freed his brother. Loki truly didn't want to hear that again. He had lived it which was enough.

As soon as he reached his bedchambers, he hurried towards his small balcony. He opened the two narrow, but high glass doors and stepped outside. The sky was completely dark with only a few stars visible. The moon was currently hiding behind a large cloud. The air was still warm which made it pleasant to breathe in.

Loki let his gaze slide across the hundreds of small houses beneath him. There wasn't a soul still active on the streets. Then again, it was already past midnight and most citizens were already asleep. When Loki moved his gaze further up north, he saw thousands of trees. Only one night ago he had been sleeping there.

He anxiously scanned the forest for a sign.

_Any sign_.

He saw nothing and relief flooded him even though a small part of him was disappointed. It was a very confusing experience for Loki, but one thought echoed clearly through his mind: _tonight was not the night_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're still enjoying the ride. To answer a few questions: at the beginning of the story, Loki had wanted to spend time with Thor even though that meant they were going hunting (which Loki hates). It just so happens that the hunting trip became boring and Loki began to hate it even more XD To Kion: no, I don't know that gif! You must try and send me the link. I'm dying to see it! Also, I am so glad everyone loved Frigga.**

**Enough chatter from me. Here is the next chapter. It was actually 8 pages long so I split it in half. Technically, this is part one of chapter 8. I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts on this one. I'll try and post the next part as soon as possible (after I proof-read it).**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 8**

Loki had slept wonderfully in his own bed. He had only woken once during the night when he had accidentally rolled onto his back, but the pain had quickly eased away. Finally, he was starting to find ways to cope with the pain. Forcing himself to breathe steadily helped. Keeping his mind occupied with silly thoughts also aided him. It was so that he had fallen asleep again within thirty minutes.

After such a night, he felt much better.

His day had started with a healthy breakfast which he had shared with his mother. It wasn't easy to always ignore her stares, but he was getting used to them. Frigga would never stop worrying about him after all. He had been glad though that only Frigga had been present during the morning. His father had been occupied with Peace Councils and Thor had been absent due to a hangover. Loki silently hoped his brother felt absolutely miserable. He deserved it after making such a fool out of himself _and_ out of Loki last night.

The hangover also meant Loki wouldn't be bothered by his brother today. Thor always went sparring with the Warriors Three to help him forget about his lingering headache.

So Loki planned on spending his day quietly. As he walked through the halls of the palace after breakfast, he thought about all the things he could do. He mostly looked forward to spending time in the library. He hadn't been there in days and he missed that place. He decided he would read about magic and even though he couldn't try any of the spells, he could still expand his knowledge. He wished he had stronger magic. He knew for a fact he could have been able to defend himself better if he'd had been more adept at magic. Just a few silly tricks would have been enough.

He turned into another corridor when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who was approaching. He grunted silently and closed his eyes for a moment. He truly wasn't in the mood for a pleasant conversation with his brother. He doubted it could be pleasant in the first place.

"Brother," Thor said with a booming voice, "I have been looking all over for you."

Loki spun around on his heels to face Thor and found that he looked surprisingly healthy considering the amount of wine and ale he consumed yesterday evening. He looked dashing as ever, with his blonde hair hanging loose around his face and his armor shining brilliantly. Loki looked like a beggar compared to him. Then again, he was only wearing black linen pants and a loose emerald shirt. His raven hair didn't shine and his skin looked ashen grey. Considering everything he lived through the past couple of days, he looked rather well.

"Is there something you want?" Loki asked briskly. He wanted to head to the library as soon as possible since he craved solitude again. He certainly didn't enjoy spending time with Thor at this moment. He also didn't know why he felt so annoyed with his brother. Clearly something was bothering him, yet he couldn't put his finger to it.

"There is nothing I want," Thor replied with a smile on his face. He was completely oblivious to Loki's mood. "I only wanted to ask you how you are doing."

Loki smiled icily. "How considerate," he said. "I am fine, Thor."

"Good." Thor grew cautious and his smile faltered now that he noticed Loki's strange and almost hostile behavior. "I am heading to the training grounds to meet our friends," he said, "why don't you join me?"

Loki eyed his brother steadily and when the silence grew too heavy, he plainly answered, "No."

"Why not?" Thor almost whined. He looked saddened that his brother turned down his offer. "It is a beautiful day, Loki, and spending some time outside might do you good. I think you could use some fresh air."

After Thor had said something so ridiculous, Loki decided he would not even honor it with a response. Just as he was about to turn away from his brother, Thor said something that made his blood run cold within his veins.

"Or are you afraid I will beat you in battle?"

Loki truly didn't know why he reacted so panicked to his brother's words. His hands trembled slightly and his throat turned dry. He felt as if his mind was instantly pulled back into that little cell inside the fort. One moment he was looking at Thor and the next he found himself staring at the three savages just before they kicked him half to death.

Loki forced himself to think of reality. He was no longer inside that cell. He was home. He was _safe_.

For now.

"I am so sorry, Loki," Thor breathed when he realized his mistake. He looked mortified, guilty and extremely concerned at that moment. "I didn't mean… I just wanted to say… I am-"

"How dare you?" Loki heard himself say. He wasn't exactly in control of himself anymore at that point. He didn't know what he was thinking or doing. He only felt something dark awaken inside of him, something he had never experienced before. It felt strong and powerful. Loki truly enjoyed the feeling and he welcomed it.

He was done being victimized by those around him.

"I never meant-" Thor tried again.

Loki didn't allow him to finish his sentence. "If it wasn't for you," he hissed, "if it wasn't for your reckless behavior, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Anger took control of Loki and he let it. "I asked you not to leave me," he continued in a low, menacing voice, "I _begged _you, but you wouldn't listen. You didn't care."

The darkness inside of him – his anger and pain mixed with something else – grew wilder and uncontrolled until the point that Loki could no longer keep a grip on it. It searched for a way out and so he let it free. It felt like pure energy radiated from his body. It was painful and pleasant at the same time.

Thor stumbled back as if someone had pushed him hard.

"You are so desperate to prove yourself," Loki spat, "you want to show the entire realm that you are worthy to be Odin's son, but you cannot see the truth!"

He directed all of that anger, pain and darkness at his brother. Thor reached for his throat, clawing at it as if he was trying to free himself from a pair of invisible hands that was currently choking him. Loki didn't care, not even when Thor's lips turned blue since he clearly could not breathe. Loki was faintly aware that he was strangling his brother with the use of magic, but he couldn't find the willpower to care. He could only think of the burden on his shoulders weighing him down.

He needed to release some of his bottled up emotions.

"Loki," Thor managed to choke out, "stop."

He ignored Thor's plea. "You are nothing but an arrogant, ignorant and spoiled child trying to prove himself a man. You are not a hero, Thor, and you are certainly not my savior!"

Thor closed his eyes as he was on the verge of falling unconscious.

"_Enough, Loki_," a new voice said.

Loki instantly released all of his magic and turned to his left. He was met with the sight of the utterly terrified figure of his mother. He had never seen Frigga so distressed before in his life and he was appalled that he had made her feel so frightened.

"I am sorry," he breathed, not sure what exactly he had done. He quickly spun around, not daring to look at his brother. Without looking back, he walked away. He _fled_ while not yet experiencing the torturous pain of his back.

~ 0 ~

Frigga stood frozen as she watched her youngest son flee from the scene. She had never before seen him so angry and heartbroken at the same time. Watching him choke the life out of Thor had shaken her, however, and for a moment she couldn't tell what was up or down. Only after a few seconds she realized she was holding her breath.

Her heart beat ferociously inside her chest.

Thor leaned against the golden wall of the hallway, his lips slowly turning pink again while he massaged his throat with his right hand. Frigga finally snapped out of her shock and rushed to her son's side.

"Are you all right?" She asked, placing a hand on Thor's cheek. When his blue eyes met hers, she was startled to find them hot with fury and frustration.

"I am fine," he answered heatedly, his eyes falling to the spot where only a moment ago Loki had stood, "but what in the gods names has gotten into Loki?"

Frigga wished she could give her son the answer he was looking for. "I do not know," she answered cheerlessly, "but I never knew Loki possessed such magical powers."

Thor's hand continued to massage his neck even though no one had actually laid a hand on him. "Neither did I," he said, "but I want to know what has gotten into him."

"Your brother is going through a difficult time," Frigga replied instantly. She knew that Loki was best left alone for the time being. She also knew Thor was acting on impulses at the moment which would not lead to anything good either. "We need to give him time and space."

"And that gives him the right to almost strangle me to death?" Thor snapped. He instantly regretted it when he noticed Frigga pained expression. She never enjoyed it when her sons fought as children. She'd always demanded they'd make it up to each other. Now that they were adults, she still hated it.

"Thor, please leave Loki be," she asked of her son.

She could see the stubbornness in Thor's eyes. "I am sorry, mother," he said, I cannot let this pass."

Frigga could only watch her oldest son set after her youngest one.

~ 0 ~

Loki hissed as his servant boy Mýr removed the bandages from his back. He didn't even need to see his wounds to know that they looked bad.

"The cuts are bleeding, my Lord," Mýr said as he threw the bloodied bandages aside. He quickly pressed a clean white towel against his master's injured back.

Loki hissed in pain and screwed his eyes shut. A nauseating feeling overwhelmed him, but he swallowed down the sickness. He was certain he could taste blood in his mouth and only then did he realize he was biting down on his lower lip. He was trying to bite away the pain, but clearly he was unsuccessful.

He desperately held onto the edge of the table and pressed his nails into the wood until that hurt too. At least he had made it to his bedchamber without encountering any of his friends. He truly didn't want to explain why he appeared so pale and sick. He didn't want any unnecessary attention.

"I should have known better," he sighed to himself. What had he been thinking after all? He had been warned about this.

"I stopped the bleeding," Mýr said. He placed the bloodied towel on the table and rushed into the adjourning bath chamber to fetch new, clean bandages.

Loki swallowed heavily when he saw that the once white towel was now dark red. He felt sick in his stomach when he realized that that was _his_ blood. Truly, he should have known better! He had been warned that any use of magic would worsen his back.

With a loud bang, the door to his bedchamber flew open and Thor stormed inside. Loki quickly turned around to face his brother only to regret that action instantly. His head swirled in darkness and he grabbed hold of the table again to steady himself.

"Loki, I demand to know-"

The blunt and insensitive oldest brother stopped dead in his tracks when he witnessed the horrid cuts on his little brother's back. He paled and all the words seemed to leave him and as Thor opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Since this is technically part two of chapter 8, I thought I might post it as soon as possible. So here it is. If you are desperate to find out what Thor's reaction is to seeing Loki's wounds, then read on! Some of you are picking up on my little hints to what is really going on, others are very close to the truth. Those that don't have any idea yet, keep reading and you'll find out ;)**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 9**

The blunt and insensitive oldest brother stopped dead in his tracks when he witnessed the horrid cuts on his little brother's back. He paled and all the words seemed to leave him and as Thor opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out.

Mýr entered again, holding clean bandages. Clearly he was surprised to find Thor now standing in the room and he seemed uncertain of what he was supposed to do.

Loki spun around to face the servant boy. "Get out!" He barked at him. With regret in his heart, he watched Mýr scurry away and Loki made a mental note to himself to apologize to the boy later. After all Mýr had done for him, he had not deserved to be treated so disrespectfully. Loki simply hadn't been able to stop himself.

Lately, he didn't seem to have much self-control.

Thor was still gaping. "Loki, your back…"

Very carefully, Loki slipped on his shirt. Since his wounds were still bare, the fabric of his shirt felt very uncomfortable on his hypersensitive and violated skin. For a moment, he feared the wounds would start to bleed again, but he felt nothing. It hurt, though, and he was forced to bite away the pain. He certainly did not want Thor to see his agony.

"Yes, Thor," he replied bluntly, "they are called wounds."

"I didn't know," Thor said weakly, unable to get over his shock, "I didn't know you were still injured."

Loki sighed heavily. Seeing the pity and concern on his brother's face was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. He also didn't want to explain how he gotten these wounds or why he still had them in the first place. That would only lead to more questions which he could not answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thor asked more forcefully this time around. He closed the door behind him and walked further into Loki's bedchamber. For a moment, it seemed he wanted to hug his little brother, but then he decided against it.

Loki was very grateful for that. He wanted his Thor to leave him be, but he couldn't find the courage to tell him so. A part of him did enjoye seeing the pity and concern in Thor's eyes even though he kept telling himself he hated it. Was that pity and worry not proof that his family cared for him? That they loved him?

The problem was that he didn't deserve their love.

"Don't be so concerned," Loki said, feeling himself grow defensive, "the wounds are being taken care of."

"Arta did that," Thor said, more a statement than a question, "he had you whipped, several times it appears."

Loki was surprised that he had recognized the type of wound. Perhaps he wasn't so thick in his head after all.

"I thought you had only been beaten," Thor added.

"If that were true, then I wouldn't really have been tortured, now would I?" Loki asked sharply. Again, it was a defensive answer and he didn't even know why he acted in such a manner. Perhaps he simply had no choice? After all, if he let something slip, it could have dangerous consequences. Loki didn't even want to imagine it!

"What else did he do to you?" Thor demanded to know. His usually kind, blue eyes darkened at that instant.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to _me_!"

Clearly Thor was back to being an arrogant and insensitive _bastard_.

"By the gods, Loki," Thor exclaimed when his brother stayed silent, "I made you walk all the way back to the palace! If I had known I would have carried you or I would have found us some horses to make it across the city."

"I managed well enough," Loki replied indifferently. He would have shrugged, but all the muscles in his back stood tense and he feared he could scarcely move at all. He hated the situation he was in and he wanted for it to end.

"_Barely_," Thor countered, "you were in constant pain. I was simply too stupid to realize it was this bad. You should have said something."

"No," Loki said angrily, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't going to stand there and allow Thor to make _him _feel guilty. That was not how this worked. "You simply should have understood! Arta never made it a secret he would torture me. I know he sent father a letter explaining how he would hurt me for every day that he did not receive the Infinity Gauntlet and you thought I received something as simple as a beating? That's hardly torture, don't you think?"

"You're right," Thor said morosely as he gazed directly into Loki's pained eyes, "so what torture did he make you live through?"

Loki sucked in a deep breath. He knew his Thor would not let this go. He was far too stubborn for that. However, Loki wasn't sure he could truly tell Thor everything that had happened. He was afraid to relive it in his mind and above all, he was afraid that in the end, Thor would laugh. What if his brother would find it ridiculous that he acted so hurt? What if he would claim that the torture was nothing? What if he would say Loki was acting childisch?

Apparently, Loki's thoughts were obvious.

"You can tell me, brother," Thor encouraged him, nothing but sincerity in his eyes, "you can trust me."

Loki began with a barely audible voice and said, "The first day I got beaten." He quickly cleared his throat and forced himself to speak up. Shivers ran down his back at the mere memories. "Then after the beating they gave me water. I was grateful until I realized they had poisoned it. I suffered through the cruelest hallucinations. Everything I feared came to life. You have no idea how that makes you feel, Thor. You know it's not real and yet…it was all true."

Loki felt he needed a moment. He needed to recollect himself because _damn him_. He was just recalling some series of events so why was he acting so vulnerable? Thor must think him ridiculous! He inhaled deeply, forced his tears away and continued without looking at his brother. Instead, he stared at his hands.

"Then on the third day, those three savages entered again. I already feared them even though I had no idea what they had planned. All I know is that I begged them to stop, I begged them to let me go, but of course they didn't listen. They simply removed my shirt and whipped me repeatedly. I tried not to scream, but in the end the pain was too much. I wanted to pass out, I wished I would fall into a darkness, but I remained awake for all of it."

Carefully, Loki glanced up and found that Thor looked as if he might throw up.

"On the fourth day you found me," he concluded. He was pleased that he had made all the way to the end of his tale without crying, without his voice faltering or his hands trembling.

Thor balled his hands into fists, anger radiating from him. "I will find Arta," he swore in a low voice, "I will find him and when I do, I will murder him slowly and painfully."

All of a sudden, the anger seemed to vaporize from Thor and his gaze softened. It was such a sudden change that it completely caught Loki off guard. He had no idea what it meant.

"I am sorry, Loki," Thor said softly, never unlocking his gaze with Loki's, "I have been an awful brother. I have been an arrogant, coldhearted, callous and egotistical jerk."

So Thor did possess some self-insight. Loki was surprised by that.

"For the past few days," Thor said, appearing deep in thought now, "I feel as if I have lived in a tunnel. One end was completely dark so I could not go there. The other end was full of light and the only way I could reach it was if I found you."

Loki wasn't sure how to react to that. In truth, he had been so absorbed by his own situation that he had failed to think of what Thor had been through. He was sure his brother had lived through hell as well. Only Thor's hell had ended and Loki's hell was still happening at this very moment.

"Back at the fort," Thor said, looking partially ashamed, "I uhm- I acted like a beast. I slaughtered everyone who stood between you and me."

That Loki _had_ known. He could still vividly remember the one savage whose skull had been split in two. He had never seen so much blood in his life before. The truth was that at that moment, Thor had frightened him to the core.

"I know what you did," Loki said quietly.

"I didn't know what to do with myself," Thor admitted, "like I said; I only had one purpose and I would succeed in my goal. I _had_ to bring you home again. What I am trying to say, Loki, is that you are my brother and that if anyone harms you, they harm me."

Loki couldn't remember any occasion where Thor had been so open to him. He knew Thor loved him – he loved Thor as well – but they never told each other that. Loki supposed something grave needed to happen for people to tell each other their feelings and thoughts.

"I only wanted to help you these last couple of days," Thor said when Loki clearly wasn't going to say anything, "and I had this stupid theory as well. I thought that if I pretended as if nothing had happened, you would eventually forget about what you've lived through."

"That is indeed a stupid idea," Loki replied, surprised to hear such softness in his own voice, "pretending as if nothing happened won't make it disappear."

"Exactly," Thor said, shaking his head, "that's why I am done being an idiot. I promise you, Loki, that I'll be the brother you need me to be. But you must promise me something as well."

Loki had no idea what Thor meant.

"No more secrets," Thor clarified, "if you are in pain, then you must tell me."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. He certainly hadn't expected that. It was nice to know that his brother cared so. "Fine," he said, "I promise; no more secrets."

If only he was speaking the truth at that very moment.

Thor's face enlightened with a smile. "I'll get a healer for you," he said, "I'd suggest bandaging your back myself, but we both know what kind of brute I am. I'd only hurt you more."

"A healer would be nice," Loki agreed, "and thank you, Thor, I feel much better now."

"If there is anything else," Thor beamed, "just let me know."

~ 0 ~

The day had gone by swiftly without any other incidents. Loki was glad that his brother was finally aware of his true condition. He no longer needed to hide it which was a relief. It surprised him to learn how much energy keeping secrets required. Of course, now that Thor knew of his serious back injuries, his mother and father knew as well.

Luckily, Loki had not been present when they had learned that news. They had left him in peace so that he could rest properly.

But now the night had arrived and when it was just past midnight, Loki climbed out of bed. Very carefully, afraid of what he might find, he opened the doors to his balcony and stepped outside. The night was colder than the last one and he shuddered.

His eyes scanned the forest and for a moment he thought all was well. Then, when he turned a little more east, he saw it. It was a small fire, barely noticeable, but very much there. If anyone else would see it, they would think it to be a small campfire, but Loki knew better. The fire had a strange color after all. At times it appeared red, but then it would flicker and turn green for a few seconds.

Loki swallowed heavily.

It was time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! It's always interesting to read your thoughts and ideas. I do want to answer a question posed by ****jaquelinelittle: 'If Loki is glad Thor knows now (about his back), why didn't he tell him right away?' I must not have written it clearly – my apologies for that – but I meant to say that Loki was afraid that if Thor knew about his wounds, that it would lead to unwanted questions. It would mean he has to explain why magic can't heal it (and that is an important detail). Loki was lucky, however, when Thor found it because he didn't ask any questions. I hope that makes sense… Anyway, here is the next chapter and I can't wait to hear what your thoughts are on this one!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 10**

Loki hurried back inside his bedchamber and clamorously pulled the doors shut behind him. At that moment, he forgot all about his pain. His breathing grew aberrant and for a moment panic invaded his mind, but he swiftly pushed it away. He should only think of what he had to do. This is what he had been preparing for after all.

"Mýr!" Loki called out.

Normally, his servant was allowed to go home somewhere during the early evening. It was not as if Loki could not look after himself. But now he had insisted Mýr would stay during the night. After all, he might need assistance if his wounds started to bleed again. It turned out he would need Mýr's help for something else entirely.

"Mýr!" He shouted, louder this time.

The young servant boy, just a few years younger than Loki, rushed into the bedroom from an adjourning chamber. His kind brown eyes stood wide with concern and trepidation. He clearly had not expected to be summoned by his master. Loki wished he could reassure him that all was well, but then he would be lying.

Loki had never minded to lie, but he liked Mýr and he did not want to fool him.

"My Lord?" Mýr asked with a small voice.

"You must listen carefully to me," Loki said. He went to stand directly in front of his servant and placed both his hands on his narrow shoulders. He trusted Mýr and he trusted he could fulfill the task Loki was about to give him. "Mýr, you must go to the east wing of the Palace, to the corridor that leads directly to the library."

Mýr frowned, but Loki ignored it.

"There is a statue of a lion there," he said, "do you know it?"

Mýr nodded. "I know it well, my Lord."

Of course he knew it well. Mýr had been Loki's servant since they had both been boys. It had been Mýr's duty to follow Loki around, to help him if he so required and to serve him. Loki always went to the library and Mýr had often spent afternoons with him there. What Loki was about to tell him, however, was something Mýr did not know.

"Good," Loki said, "you must pull the lion's tail."

Again, Mýr frowned. What Loki was talking about did sound strange after all. Many had speculated that there were hidden pathways leading out of the Palace, but none had been rediscovered yet. They had been forgotten over the centuries. It was only because of Loki's insatiable curiosity that he had discovered such a pathway and he'd been smart enough not to tell anyone. Now he was telling Mýr.

"You must pull the lion's tail," Loki repeated, needing Mýr to remember this properly. This was important after all. He tightened his grip on Mýr's shoulders and forced his servant to look him in the eyes. "Then turn it left. A hidden pathway will be revealed to you. You must follow it for about three miles and you'll reach a hatch that leads you up again."

"Where will I end up?" Mýr asked doubtfully.

"In the lower town of Asgard," Loki answered, finally letting go of his servant's shoulders, "there you must wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"For the Queen," Loki said casually. He knew he was asking strange things of his servant, but there simply was no time to explain it all. "Wait for my mother and bring her to safety. I trust you can do this, Mýr, I trust _you_."

Mýr nodded once, placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "I will not fail, my Lord," he said wholeheartedly.

"I know you won't."

~ 0 ~

With Mýr set on his way towards Frigga, Loki could finally begin the next part of his plan. He was risking much doing this, but he didn't care. He needed the assurance that his mother would be safe. Otherwise, nothing else mattered.

It was strange to sneak through the silent hallways of the Palace. He had done this before – mostly when he had been a boy – but now it felt different. He used to do this to cause mischief, to play a trick or to fool someone. It had been for laughs back then. Now it felt nothing short of dangerous and villainous. Loki despised the feeling, but what other choice did he have?

He managed to avoid all the guards and after two minutes, he reached his mother's personal bedchamber. He felt grateful that Frigga and Odin did not share a room. Otherwise he could never have protected his mother in the first place. Just outside of Frigga's room, however, stood another guard. That one Loki could not avoid so he decided to use him to his advantage.

With confidence in his steps, he approached the man.

"My Lord," the guard said, appearing startled.

"I must speak with the Queen," Loki said with an authoritative voice, "your assistance shall be required within a few minutes so stay here. Do not make a sound."

"Yes, my Lord."

Loki, without granting the man another glance, stepped around him and entered his mother's bedchamber. The noise of the door opening and closing woke the Queen and Loki quickly hurried to her side. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong, my love?" Frigga asked, her voice sounding tired.

"Do you trust me, mother?" Loki asked, knowing that he was scaring her at this moment. He could see so in her eyes. However, if he wanted any chance at protecting her, then he would need her trust.

"Of course I trust you," Frigga answered, looking thoroughly confused now, "what is going on?"

"Mother, you must listen to me," Loki said, ignoring her question. He saw her eyes sharpening and he wished he could comfort her. He did so by taking her hands into his own. "You must get dressed quickly and you must leave the Palace before it is too late."

"What?" Frigga breathed. She no longer appeared concerned, but terrified. "Why?"

"You _must_ trust me," Loki repeated, "you must trust me with all of your heart."

He began to explain how she could leave the Palace by the use of the secret pathway. She looked surprised and a bit insecure as her son told her about the lion and his tail.

"A guard is waiting outside," Loki concluded, "he will escort you. When you reach the lower town of Asgard, you'll find my servant Mýr there. He will bring you to safety."

"But _why_?" Frigga tried again. "What is going on?"

Loki leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his mother's cheek. "You'll soon find out," he sighed, "now go."

~ 0 ~

Thor didn't know what woke him. Was it the sudden shouting just outside of his door? Was it the sound of metal clashing on metal? Was it because someone opened his door so deafeningly, not bothering the time of the night or the fact that he was the Prince of Asgard? Honestly, Thor did not know. It was probably all those things combined.

Crossly, he sat up in his bed and prepared to shout at whoever dared to disturb him. Only then did he comprehend what exactly was going on. She shouting, the metal sounds and now someone running into his bedroom could only mean one thing. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

He jumped out of his bed and reached for a sword of his own. There always lay a weapon close by, but right now he hated that it was not his trusted hammer Mjolnir.

When he swirled around, ready to strike whoever had entered his room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him stood not an attacker, but Sif. He had never seen her like this before. Her black hair hung loose and wild around her shoulders. Her eyes spoke of nothing but wildness and intensity. Blood stained her hands, arms, sword and golden night dress.

She looked as if she had walked straight out of a nightmare.

"Sif?" Thor asked breathlessly.

More noise came from behind Sif, coming from just outside of the hallway. Thor quickly moved to stand before her, wanting to shelter her from whatever threat they were facing. Clearly Sif was in no need of protection, but it had been an instinctive move on Thor's part.

The noise vanished partially and a moment later, the Warriors Three rushed into Thor's bedchamber. They looked as wild and fierce as Sif did, with blood covering their clothes and weapons as well. Thor was in desperate need of answers and he wanted those _now_.

"What in the gods' names is going on?" He demanded to know.

"They are everywhere," Fandral said, sounding slightly out of breath. There was a strange tone to his voice which Thor had never heard before. Could that be animosity? But at who was it directed?

"Who is everywhere?" Then Thor realized he shouldn't have asked. Was the answer to his question no evident? Was it not ridiculously simple? Or perhaps he just needed to hear someone confirm it.

"Arta's men," Sif answered in Fandral's stead, "there are hundreds of them, all inside of the Palace."

Nothing made sense anymore. "How is that possible?" Thor asked, not really expecting an answer this time. The Warriors Three and Sif exchanged unknowing glances. "That damned bastard. I will kill Arta!"

"No one has actually _seen_ Arta yet," Volstagg said almost regretfully, "only his men. They have overrun us. We were completely caught off guard."

"And where is my father?" Thor dreaded to think what would happen to Odin should Arta's men find him.

"He was last seen in the Throne room," Sif said.

"We have to protect the King," Thor said decisively. Odin was the most important figure in Asgard after all. His safety was all that mattered right now since he had to lead Asgard. If a war was imminent, then the people needed a leader to follow. "And the Queen. Has anyone seen my mother?"

Sif shook her head.

"Warriors Three," Thor said, knowing that everyone was expecting him to lead the men until they would reach Odin, "go to my mother's chambers. Find her and protect her at all costs."

"Of course," Fandral replied.

"Sif," Thor continued, turning to face his friend, "we are going to the throne room. We are going to protect our King."

~ 0 ~

The Warriors Three and Sif had not been exaggerating when they had said Arta's men were everywhere. The hallways were swarmed with the savages and it made Thor wonder where Arta had found these men in the first place. They hardly looked decent men which caused Thor to believe that most of them were mercenaries; all thieves, rapists and murders and those without any values.

_If only I had Mjolnir_, Thor thought dismally, _then I could slay them all_.

When he and Sif made another right turn, they found a dozen savages fighting a group of Asgardian guards. The fight was loud and brutal and Thor eagerly joined in. He sliced off arms and legs and all the blood made the floor slippery. When the guards appeared to have control of the situation, Thor and Sif moved on. They had an important mission after all.

However, luck was not on their side. As soon as they turned left twice, they found themselves looking at about twenty savages currently slaughtering five guards. Everyone else was already dead.

Sif reacted quickly and she pulled Thor into a small cupboard. The savages had not seen them and continued to beat the guards to death with the mere use of their hands. In truth, it had been a terrifying sight.

"Keep still," Sif breathed, barely daring to move.

Thor knew Sif was a great warrior and he was too, but together they could not fight off all those enemies. Not while they looked so barbaric and thirsting for blood. No, it was better that they waited here until they would move on. Then Thor and Sif could easily get to the throne room without any more delay.

After waiting five minutes, Thor carefully opened the door of the cupboard and found the hall empty. He stepped outside and gazed at the corpses of the Asgardian guards. He could hardly recognize any faces anymore. They had been mutilated. It made Thor hate them more even though he hadn't thought it possible. He would make them pay.

Every fiber screamed at Thor to pursue those savages and kill them, but he was aware of his more important mission. He simply _had_ to reach the throne room. He had to protect his father. He just hoped the Warriors Three had found his mother.

He and Sif hurried into the next corridor. His heart began to race inside his chest. Just one more turn and he would find himself in the hallway that leads to the throne room. Noises erupted from behind him, however, and Thor spun around. Savages were coming their way and if he judged by the sound of their footsteps, they were with about fifteen.

"Go on," Sif urged Thor, "I'll fight them off."

"No," Thor said stubbornly. He would not leave his friend behind. "We'll fight them together."

"There is no time," Sif said heatedly, "you must find the King, Thor, you _must_."

She was right and Thor hated it. "I'll find my father," he told her, "and I'll bring him to safety. I'll come back for you, Sif, I promise."

"I know you will," Sif smiled faintly. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Now go!"

Thor turned around and ran down the hallway. He made another right turn and made it easily across the corridor. It was awfully silent around this part of the palace, but Thor shrugged away the feeling of impending doom. He tightened his grip on his sword and pushed open the doors of the throne room. His hand was instantly covered with blood.

The sight Thor was greeted with shocked him to the core.

**AN: So what do **_**you**_** think Thor is seeing right now?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I am here with another chapter. You had to wait a while for this update to come, but I hope it was worth it. A lot of you made a guess at the end of the last chapter and a few of you were close. Read on if you want to know what exactly Thor is seeing. And don't worry; answers are coming. **

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 11**

The sight before Thor greatly unsettled him and for a moment all he could do was stare. On the throne sat Arta, a victorious grin plastered on his old, wrinkled face while he held a long, bloodied sword. Thor dreaded to think whose blood that was.

His eyes fell on the defeated figure of his father. Blood stained Odin's hands and shirt. Most of the blood belonged to his enemies since there lay about a dozen corpses around him and Thor felt a strange ping of pride. His father might be an old man, but he could still put up a good fight if he wanted to. But in the end the King had been defeated and he was clearly injured. A deep cut was visible just above Odin's right eye.

It was not that which had shocked Thor so, however. Seeing his father - the almighty Allfather and King of Asgard - kneeling before Arta while an enemy pressed a filthy dagger against his throat did make Thor feel sick.

"I suggest you drop your weapons if you want your father to live," Arta said as he looked down on Thor from the throne. He had a wicked grin on his face and Thor despised it.

He couldn't help but glance around even though he didn't know what he was looking for exactly. Was he looking for help? Was he looking for someone to fight at his side? All that he found though was his father, Arta and about twenty of Arta's cruel men. For the umpteenth time Thor wished he had Mjolnir at his side, but the weapon currently lay in one of the many weapon's vaults in the lower levels of the palace. He vowed to himself never to part with the hammer again when all this was over.

"I know what you are thinking," Arta said. Finally his grin disappeared when he stood up from the throne and descended the steps that would lead him directly to Odin. As Arta walked, his eyes never left Thor. "You might be able to kill all of my men present here, but know that as soon as you make one wrong movement-" Arta placed a hand on the man pressing a dagger against Odin's throat, "-my friend here will kill your father."

"You will kill him anyway," Thor said with a rough voice. He was raging on the inside and he wanted to cut Arta's head off. He did have a good aim so he might even be able to kill that bastard from this distance. Then again, that savage would still murder his father.

"If I wanted to kill Odin," Arta explained slowly, "don't you think he would already be dead? I defeated him, Thor, I won the fight. I had my blade pressed against his heart and he was forced to surrender. I could have easily killed him then."

Arta started to walk forward again, but he was still a good distance away from Thor. The throne room is a very large room after all. Very carefully, Odin follows Arta's movements and Thor recognized a murderous look in his father's eyes.

"I still have plans for the two of you," Arta continued, "so I would hate to kill one of you already." His entire demeanor changed suddenly. When he opened his mouth again, he didn't speak, but he shouted unnaturally loud. At that moment, he looked nothing short of insane.

"_Now drop your weapons_!"

Odin winced when the man pressed the dagger harder against his throat. A few drops of blood trickled down his neckline. Now Thor had no other choice anymore. If he didn't obey, his father would die and Thor had sworn to protect the King. Surrendering to the madness of Arta was the only way he could achieve that.

As soon as he dropped his weapons, five men jumped him and violently pushed him forward. Thor struggled as much as he could, but in the end he could only oblige as the men forced him to kneel besides Odin. He had never felt so humiliated in his life before so he could only imagine what Odin was currently experiencing. At least his mother wasn't subjected to this abasement.

He truly hoped the Warriors Three found Frigga and that they brought her to safety.

"What do you want, Arta?" Odin asked with venom in his voice.

Arta went to stand before them. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked in return. "I want your throne. It surprises me that you did not see this coming, old friend, because I swore years ago that I would claim Asgard as mine. I swore I would destroy everything you hold dear."

Thor now understood how Arta was planning on doing that last part. If he wanted to destroy everything Odin held dear, then kidnapping his youngest son and torturing him was certainly a good way to start. Thor was starting to doubt if Arta ever wanted the Infinity Gauntlet in the first place.

As more time passed, Thor grew increasingly repugnant toward that man. Honestly, he hadn't known it was possible to hate someone this much. He wanted to rip Arta's head from his shoulders. He wanted to tear his limbs from his body. Or perhaps he could feed that man to the rats that infest Midgard. He heard those small creature could be very nasty.

"You will never succeed," Odin argued, never losing any of his pride and grace. Not once did he appear fearful. "The people will never accept you as their King."

"And that is why I still need you, don't I?" Arta began to smile again. "The people won't dare to rebel against me out of fear that their true King and his son will be murdered. And if you are dead and Thor is dead, then what hope would there remain?"

"You are delusional," Thor breathed. He just doesn't have any other word for it. He can't understand how Arta thinks this would ever work. Thor refused to simply give up and he definitely refused to see Arta steal the throne from Odin and him.

Arta laughed without humor. "Perhaps I am delusional," he said, "but I have gotten this far, haven't I? You and your father are at my mercy. Your army is running wild since there is barely anyone left to lead them and all of your guards are dead. It is just a matter of time before I found the Queen as well."

Thor was incredibly relieved to hear Arta utter that last sentence. Now he knew for a fact that his mother was safe.

"So tell me, Thor," Arta continued, "who is there to stop me?"

"How did you even get in here?" Thor asked. It was a question that has been puzzling him for a while now. How did Arta get inside the palace unnoticed? How did that happen without anyone sounding the alarm?

"Let's just say," Arta smirks, "that someone left the front door open for me."

Thor narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what Arta just told him. "Are you saying that there is a traitor in the house of my father?"

"Oh, Thor," Arta sighed. He shook his head as he still looked down at him. "You will regret calling him a traitor." He turned his back to Odin and Thor and walked back to the throne.

Thor knew that if he acted quickly, he could jump up and actually snap Arta's neck with his bare hands. Then that bastard would finally be dead. However, that one savage was still holding a dagger to Odin, only now he was pressing it against the back of Odin's neck. If Thor killed Arta, then Odin was dead as well.

Before Thor could make a decision, however, his found his attention drawn to something else. Arta had called forth someone and now the doors to the throne room opened again. For the briefest moment, Thor hoped it was Sif coming to their rescue, but that was not the case.

Instead, two of Arta's men entered and in between them, walked Loki.

Thor's heart skipped a beat when he realized he hadn't thought of Loki tonight. He had been so occupied with his mother and father and he hadn't even bothered to check on his brother! With fear in his eyes, Thor watched Loki walk forward only…something wasn't quite right. The two men were holding Loki's arms, yes, but they did not use much force. Not like the savages had used on Thor.

They guided Loki towards Arta who smiled triumphantly.

"Loki, what is going on?" Thor heard himself ask. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Loki here," Arta said with nothing but complacency in his voice, "has been such a very good boy."

"No," Thor breathed, "_no_!"

Arta ran his hand across Loki's cheek. Thor didn't know what to think when Loki violently pulled away from Arta's touch. Thor couldn't see his brother's face and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it either. He simply couldn't believe Loki had aided Arta in this besiegement. How long had his brother been in league with Arta? Had the torture even been real?

"Do you see, Odin?" Arta said, only having eyes for the King. "I broke your little boy. I broke him in so many ways." Arta uproariously grabbed Loki's shoulder and pushed him down until Loki too was kneeling.

However, Loki lost his balance and a cry of pain came across his lips. When he fell to the floor, Thor could finally see his brother's face and he felt all the air leave his lunges.

Thor had never seen his brother so _frightened_ before.

Tears made Loki's green eyes shine brilliantly and pain filled his face. Blood dripped from his nose which stood swollen. He had to breathe through his mouth and Thor could see how difficult that was for his little brother. Clearly Loki was in agony and for the millionth time today, Thor wished he could murder Arta.

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered with dejection in his voice. He let his gaze drop and his raven hair fell before his eyes, shielding him away from his surroundings.

"I win, Odin," Arta said viciously.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: A day late, but Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the feasts. I bring a gift of my own in the form of a new chapter. I hope it will be enjoyed. Let me know what you think!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 12**

~ 0 ~

A few days earlier.

~ 0 ~

"You're not going to let me go," Loki said with a voice filled with apathy. It had been more a statement than a question. "So what are you going to do with me? I have nothing to offer you."

Arta gazed directly into his cautious, green eyes. "It is all right, Loki," he said, "for now, I just want to talk."

Loki frowned. Nothing made sense anymore. "Talk?"

"You see," Arta said with a charismatic smile on his face, "I do still need your help because I have a plan and you are an important part of it."

Loki wasn't sure whether or not he should reply. He simply knew he didn't like the way this conversation was heading in. Then again, he didn't have any control over this situation. He should simply be glad that his back was hurting as much anymore.

"Many years ago," Arta began to explain, "your father and I were good friends. We laughed together, we fought together and we both loved the same woman together."

"My mother," Loki said. He hadn't actually meant to say out loud, but that realization had easily slipped from his tongue. Arta reacted with a broadening of his smile.

"Exactly," the older man said, "your mother was a very beautiful and intelligent woman. She still is. Back then, both Odin and I courted her."

Loki was beginning to wonder what all that information had to do with Arta's plan, but this time he didn't voice his thought. He decided he would simply sit there and listen to the man's tale. After all, he had to grudgingly admit that it was rather interesting. This was a part of his parents' history that he had never heard before.

"In the end Frigga chose Odin to be her husband," Arta sighed, his gaze momentarily falling to his folded hands. In the moment, he appeared like a regretful, old man. "I was left with a broken heart, but I am not a weak man. I am not pathetic. I decided that Asgard needed a beautiful and strong queen like your mother. Only…she stayed in my head and after a while, I began to think that she had only chosen Odin because she wanted to be a queen."

That Loki couldn't believe. His mother took pride in her work and she had always said that being a queen allowed her to help those in need. But if she had to give up her crown to save someone she loved, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"I began to plot against Odin who was king at that point," Arta continued. His gaze found Loki's eyes again and he held them steadily. "I was still a close friend of your father at that time so no one had any idea of my plans. I thought that if I would depose Odin and become king myself, that Frigga would want to be with me."

Again, a ridiculous idea. Loki was starting to think Arta had lost his mind. Everyone in Asgard knew Frigga loved her husband dearly, just like everyone knew Odin loved his wife. Their marriage was a long one, but it was still going strong. It was partially because both Odin and Frigga made sure each of them had enough freedom.

"A battle followed," Arta carried on, "and it lasted for days. I had a few followers, you see, and they gladly followed me to war. In the end, however, I was no match for Odin and his army easily defeated my few men. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but much to everyone's surprise, he didn't. He simply banished me."

That didn't sound like Odin at all, but then again, these events had taken place decades ago. Loki was sure his father was no longer that man.

"But I always consider myself a stubborn man." Something in Arta's smile changed and Loki couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps his smile turned a bit smug and there might lay more determination in his eyes. "I vowed to myself that one day, I would be king. Over time I forgot about your mother. I knew she had given Odin an heir and I began to believe that she really did love him. But there was something inside of me… Once you have known a thirst for power, you can never shake it off again."

Loki listened intently to every detail of the story. He hoped he would hear something that might help him in the future, but he doubted it.

"For years now, I have been gathering an army. A _proper_ army and finally the time has come to put my plan into motion and you, Loki, will help me achieve my goal. You will help me seize the throne. Finally I will be king and Frigga will be queen."

It didn't sound like Arta had forgotten about Frigga and Loki could hear in Arta's voice that he still longer for his mother. But if Arta truly believed he could achieve this, if he truly believed Loki would help him in this, then he was madder than Loki had originally thought him to be.

"I won't help you," Loki spoke. He wished he had sounded a bit stronger at that moment.

"Oh, but you will," Arta countered viciously. His smile vanished and his eyes grew a shade darker. They betrayed insanity and Loki didn't like one bit of it. "You will help me get into the palace at night, Loki, while everyone lies sleeping. They won't know what hit them and the throne will be mine. Do you know why I know you'll help me?"

Loki grew strangely cautious now. He shook his head.

Arta's right hand came to rest on Loki's shoulder while his left one found its way towards his back. Loki had no idea what was happening, but he knew he should brace himself. Suddenly, Arta pressed his nails into the cuts on Loki's back.

"_Aaargh_!" Loki cried out in agony.

"Those wounds might have been numbed by the ointment," Arta said icily as he buried his nails even deeper, "but the effects will soon wear off. It is just a matter of hours before fire will consume your flesh again and after a while, it will consume your entire body. Do you know why?"

Loki had no strength or breath left to reply. He whimpered like a small child and dropped his head. He didn't want Arta to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I have poisoned you, Loki," Arta answered his own question. Finally he withdrew his hand. "While I was cleaning your wounds, I actually poisoned you."

Loki let out a shaking breath. He thought he was going to be sick. He just landed from one nightmare into another and he wanted it to stop. By the Gods, he wanted it to _end_! He had done nothing in his life to deserve this, had he?

"I alone hold the cure," Arta said with a soft voice again, "and if you do not receive it within time, then not only will fire consume your body, you will die a slow and painful death as well."

Loki bit down on his lower lip. He might be crying, but he doesn't want to break down into sobs. This was mortifying enough.

"So you will help me and my army into the palace or I am afraid you'll have sealed your fate."

"Yes," Loki said without really wanted to. He just…really doesn't want to die. Is that so bad? Isn't that natural? Logical? "Yes, I will help you."

"Good boy," Arta said with newfound warmth in his eyes, "and of course I do not need to remind you not to tell a soul about this. If my men and I are lured into trap, you won't receive the cure either. But I'm sure you had figured that out on your own. I'm sure you know not to disappoint me."

Loki nodded with fresh tears in his eyes. "I know."

~ 0 ~

Present time.

~ 0 ~

"I win, Odin," Arta said viciously.

Thor didn't know what he could do to stop this madness. At his right was his father, forced to kneel before a madman and before him lay his brother who looked like he was currently living in his own personal hell. Thor wanted to go towards him, but the savages were keeping him in place. He wanted to tell Loki that he would help him.

"You will never succeed," Odin calmly replied to Arta.

"I'll just have to prove you wrong then, won't I?" Arta countered angrily. He grabbed Loki and forced him to stand. For a few long seconds, Loki dangerously wobbled to one side, but Arta kept a firm grip on him. "Look at him, Odin, look at your son. This is your fault after all."

Thor watched Loki cringe away from Arta's touch.

"But in a certain point of view," Arta continued before anyone could respond, "you helped me, Odin. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had so much time with Loki. I wouldn't have been able to break him like I did. Then again, he was an easy victim."

With pain in his heart, Thor watched Loki close his eyes. Guilt was clearly written all over Loki's pale face and again Thor wished he could do something to help him. Before he could say anything, however, Thor heard the voice of his father.

"It's all right, Loki," Odin said with a soft and loving voice. Thor had never seen such a sensitive side to his father. "It's all right, son, you did nothing wrong."

Loki's eyes snapped open and the guilt was replaced by confusion.

Arta roared with irritation. "Be silent, Odin."

Odin wasn't someone that took orders from anyone, however. "Do you hear me, Loki?" He asked. "This isn't your fault. You only did what you had to do. Everything will be all right."

"Shut his mouth!" Arta shrieked at his men.

A savage instantly knocked a fist into Odin's side and Thor shouted in anger.

However, it was Loki's voice that was loudest. "Father!"

Arta threw Loki aside and into the hands of two savages. "Get him out of here," he ordered, "and those two-" He motioned towards Odin and Thor, "-lock them away. I don't have _time_ for this."

No matter how hard Thor fought, he couldn't prevent the savages from grabbing his arms and dragging him away. The last thing he saw before someone knocked him out – probably because he was struggling too much – was Loki being dragged away at the other end of the chamber and Thor had no idea what else Arta had in mind for his brother.

Then darkness swallowed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. It is so awesome to read them and they keep me on ****my toes. There is no fooling you because you are all too brilliant. ****A reviewer (angrbodagiantess, thanks for you amazing kindness!) was telling me that my chapters are kinda short and I agree so I decided to make a nice long one. I actually tried a bit of a different writing style (tell me if you like it, hate it, didn't really notice a difference) and so I ended up with a chapter of **_**nine**_** pages. I found that too long (yeah, I'm not easily satisfied) so I split it in half and here is the first part. Yes, it ends with a cliffhanger (don't hate me), but because you're all super awesome, I am going to post chapter 14 (AKA part two) tomorrow. Is that a good deal?**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 13**

There wasn't a perfect way to describe how Frigga was feeling at this very moment. She couldn't quite describe it herself. A part of her felt torn over the fact that she had simply _left_ the palace. Granted, she had promised her youngest son, but perhaps she should have broken that promise. Another part of her was angry with herself, with the world, but mostly with the men currently attacking her home. Then she felt partially guilty because she had simply gotten out of bed and walked away. She should have stayed like everyone else to fight.

Then again, what would have been the point of staying to fight? It wasn't like she was the young warrior princess she used to be. She was always reminded of herself whenever she saw Sif. She, too, had once been a fierce, strong and stubborn woman like Thor's lady friend. She could once easily stand her ground. Not anymore, though, but who could blame her? She was getting old and she had lost her speed and agility. She would have been an easy target for the enemy.

In truth, she was mostly confused as she stood just outside of the inner city. She still had a clear view of the palace since it stood out like a beacon of light in the black night. Only now its windows were mostly broken, parts of the mighty walls appeared to be collapsing and even from this far, she could ever so slightly hear her people inside of the palace scream and shout. She wondered how many guards were already dead. Had the servants made it out of there?

With pain in her heart she thought of her husband. Was he still alive? Had Arta killed him? Frigga hadn't seen any of the attackers, but she was intelligent enough to deduce that this was Arta's doing. Then she thought of Thor and she was certain he would find until the end. What if he was dead? And what about Loki? What had happened to her poor, young boy? Was he still alive?

Her heart bled when she thought of her family. She had abandoned them when they need her most.

"My Lady?"

Frigga spun around and only now was she aware that she was crying. She angrily wiped her tears away and straightened her back. She was still a queen and she refused to give up already. Nothing was lost yet. Right? Right.

She stood facing the uncertain figure of Mýr, Loki's servant who had been waiting for her at the end of the secret tunnel. Frigga knew Loki doted on the servant since they had been friends since childhood. Frigga had often been concerned about Loki when he'd been younger because he was…well, she wouldn't say he was _different_. He was different than Thor, yes, but that meant nothing. Thor surrounded himself with friends and Loki had always preferred the silence of books.

One day, however, many years ago, she had meant to speak to Loki about that. She had wanted to ask him if he didn't want to join his brother outside with the Warriors Three and Sif. She had walked into the library, ready to address her youngest when she had heard him laughing. She didn't often hear Loki laughing, so she had stopped dead in her tracks. When she'd approached her son a few moments later, she had found him playing with the very servant standing before her now.

It had been on that day - when Loki had only been about eleven - that she no longer worried about him. Not about him being lonely or different anyway. And now Mýr stood before her and Frigga vowed to herself to keep that boy safe much like she knew Mýr had vowed to Loki to keep her safe.

"We need to move, my Lady," Mýr added. His blue eyes pierced Frigga's gaze. He clearly respected his queen, but he also looked strangely determined. "It is not safe here."

"It's not safe anywhere," Frigga replied instantly, "it won't _be_ safe anywhere if we do nothing. We have to turn back and help our friends and the king."

It wasn't Mýr who replied, but Ulfr, the guard Loki had sent along with her. "We can't," he said insecurely, "we would be walking straight into the enemy's hands."

"I won't leave anyone behind," Frigga argued with a hint of frustration in her voice. She understood Mýr and Ulfr were trying to protect her, but she would have none of it right now. She was queen and _she_ made the decisions. "I am going back. I will not force the two of you to join me. That is your choice."

She doubted these two men – more boys in her opinion – would allow her to return to the palace alone. In truth, she was coercing them, but she didn't exactly feel guilty about it. She had always been good at manipulating others – a _gift_ she mostly used for good purposes – and she had always been surprised Loki had picked up the same tricks. Only Loki was far better at the manipulative games. Frigga didn't know whether to be proud of that fact, or concerned.

Mýr answered swiftly and said, "We won't leave you".

"But let us at least wait until morning," Ulfr added with newfound strength. He even conjured a smile on his boyish face. Frigga guessed he was about Thor's age, but he appeared far more in control of himself. Thor has always been an impulsive boy. "We need rest and then we must find weapons. We won't be any good inside of the palace carrying nothing but a sword and two daggers."

"I have a dagger, too," Mýr added hopefully.

"Like I said," Ulfr's voice held a hint of despondency, "we won't be much good."

"Then what do you suggest?" Frigga asked promptly.

"The palace was attacked at night for a reason," Ulfr replied, his voice only holding respect, "it is only at night it becomes most vulnerable. There are only guards stationed at strategic points, but whoever attacked easily eliminated them. However, that also means most guards are now at home with their families for the night."

Frigga knew where Ulfr was going with this, but she allowed him to explain since obviously Mýr had no idea where this conversation was heading.

"There are protocols for times like these," Ulfr continued, "and all the remaining guards and soldiers will gather in the morning. They will have weapons and they will have a plan to conquer the palace once again."

"You can lead them, my Lady," Mýr said, eyes filled with confidence.

Frigga felt strangely satisfied. "I will."

~ 0 ~

It was pointless to struggle, Loki knew this, but he still wanted to try if only it was to prove a point. That point being that he was done being submissive. He was done being afraid and he was donefollowing Arta's every command. He was _done_ being a pathetic weakling. So Loki threw his legs around, hoping he could at least kick someone in the stomach. He flailed his arms around and he felt a grin break his face in half when the back of his hand hit someone's nose.

He continued to struggle even after the savages guiding him away tightened their grip on his limbs. His back was killing him and his nose ached because when he'd let Arta enter the palace, a savage had walked up to him and beaten him. After that, Loki had been too dazed to do anything and before he understood what had been happening, he had been dragged into the throne room before a kneeling Odin and Thor.

Loki felt ashamed when he thought about them. He had betrayed them and now there was nothing he could do to help them. Or perhaps he _could_ help them if only he managed to escape somehow. That was another reason why he struggled so. A small part of him hoped he could escape even though chances were very slim. Closer to nonexistent really.

After a few long minutes, Loki noticed that he was back in the hallway that would lead them towards his personal chambers. He wasn't really sure how these men knew his personal chambers were this way, but he didn't really bother to ponder about it either. Most likely, this hallway had already been raided and you didn't have to be a genius to know the chambers up ahead belong to a prince. It is filled with books and green curtains so naturally it wouldn't be Thor's chambers, would they?

Two savages pushed open the doors of his bedchamber before the other two savages who were currently holding Loki pushed him inside rather unceremoniously. Loki toppled forward and nearly lost his balance, but he managed to stay standing on his two feet. A sharp pang of pain shot through his back, but he bit down on his tongue, refusing to make a sound.

"Our Lord will be here shortly," one of the savages said. Loki glared at them, making sure that no weakness lay evident in his gaze. "Don't try anything foolish while you're in here."

The doors closed and Loki was locked inside his own bedchamber. He was all alone and finally he dared to let out a pained and bitter sigh. He placed his hands in his sides and pressed his fingers hard onto his skin. With much difficulty, he sucked in a deep breath. He felt physically weak and the edges of his vision held dark spots.

He was tired and he longed for sleep, but he knew now wasn't the time to rest. In a feeble attempt to make him feel better, he opened the doors that lead onto his balcony. Cold air flowed into his chamber and Loki sucked in a deeper breath. His lunges protested against the uncomfortable feeling of the icy air, but he did feel better now. He felt more alert.

Cheerlessly, he gazed into the city. Lots of houses were still dark and it was strange to think that even though so much was happening, most of the people had no idea of these events. They were all sleeping peacefully while a small war was happening within the walls of this palace. Then he remembered his mother was out there somewhere with Mýr and a random guard and Loki felt content with that thought.

He didn't know how much time passed in the end, but after a while – when the sun was just starting to rise again – the doors to his bedchamber opened. Loki turned around to face Arta. The old man looked just as tired as Loki felt, but his eyes still confidence and dominance.

Loki couldn't help but imagine himself ripping that man's head off. He despised him. Loathed him and felt abhorred by him. He wanted to kill him with his bare hand or perhaps torture him a bit first. Wouldn't that be fair after all? Wouldn't that be justice?

None of that could happen, however, for Arta had something that would save Loki's life.

"You told me you would give me the cure," Loki said, hoping he sounded determined and strong. If only he _felt_ that way.

Arta smiled wryly. The first time Loki ever laid eyes on that man, he had thought him to be kind. Then again, he hadn't really been in a right state of mind so who could blame him for making such a horrid mistake? But Arta _had_ shown him kindness at first. He had offered him food and milk after three days of torture.

None of that kindness or warmth now lay in his eyes.

"I am a man of my word," Arta replied apathetically. He stepped forward and Loki watched how five savages accompanying their master mimicked his every move. They were like his pathetic, soulless lapdogs and Loki stared daggers at them. Arta extended his hand and a small flask with red fluid inside lay in his palm. "Here it is. Here is the prize for which you have not only betrayed your king, but your family as well."

Loki snatched the small flask out of Arta's hand and without hesitating, he downed the content. It tasted foul and a bit sour, but Loki swallowed it down anyway. It felt as if pleasant warmth spread through his veins and the pain of his back eased away instantly. It was reduced to a throbbing ache that you could easily forget about if you just focused on something else.

"A few days is all it will take," Arta said when Loki wasn't about to react to his hurtful words, "then your wounds will be nothing more than thin scars. However, there is a downside to this all."

Loki frowned apprehensively. Had he been tricked again? He already hated that idea. He was supposed to be the god of mischief, but every time he crossed paths with that man, he was tricked himself. Then again, Loki's tricks were mostly innocent, mischievous plots for laughs. He liked playing games and messing with people's heads, but never would he dream of harming someone like this (with the exception of Arta now; it was only logical he wanted to pick his eyes out with a needle, right?).

"A downside?" Loki echoed carefully.

"You were able to use your magic all this time, only you didn't because that probably deteriorated the wounds on your back," Arta explained, his uptight gaze never leaving Loki, "I'm sure you were in excruciating pain the first time you used magic again."

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"But now your wounds are healing and should you use magic, you won't feel any side-effects," Arta concluded. With one wave of his hand, four of the five savages stepped forward. They grabbed Loki who shrieked involuntarily.

Loki had no idea what was going on and he did contemplate on using magic. However, how was he supposed to do that? He wasn't all-powerful and he couldn't just send those men flying backwards. The best he could do was float a coin and he doubted his assailants would be running the other way if he performed that trick for them. Loki vowed he would study magic as soon as this nightmare had ended. He refused to remain a victim like this.

There was one thing he could do in order to show his protest, however. He was still holding the small flask and so he used all his strength to throw it at the attacker closest to him. You could say whatever you wanted about Loki, but no one could ever deny his good aim. The flask hit the man's eye perfectly and the man let go of Loki and stumbled back.

"You _idiot_," Arta barked. He turned to the remaining three savages. "Get him on the ground and hold his arms down."

Loki felt strangely smug and satisfied that he had managed to achieve the mini-counter-attack. It was his small victory that was the stepping stone to his further success. That was what he told himself because he refused to surrender so easily to Arta again. He would fight with all that he had.

That wasn't to say he was actually _succeeding_. The three men were rejoined by the fourth one and together they pushed Loki down until he finally lay on the ground. All he could move now was his head. Even though the cure had lessened the pain of his back, it still wasn't entirely healed and since those idiots were pressing him against a hard surface, the pain returned and Loki groaned without really wanting to.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded to know. He was relieved to find his voice so strong and even.

This time, Arta's smirk did reach his eyes. He showed malice and when he spoke, his voice betrayed viciousness. "Relax, Loki, this will only hurt for a while," he said, then added, "I think."

**AN: So this was part one. Part two will come tomorrow. But please don't let that hold you back of telling me what you thought of this chapter! What do you think of the new writing style? Did it give you more insight into what the characters are thinking? Did it suck?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: As promise, part two of the chapter which I just call chapter 14 because that's simpler. You guys seemed to (mostly) like the new writing style so this one continues in that trend. I'm not sure how the other coming chapters will be. It depends on how much time I'll have to write I suppose. Thanks for the reviews! With this one, I'll hit 200! That's amazing and I'm so grateful! Really, you always make my day. I'll shut up now.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 14**

~ 0 ~

The first thing Thor became aware of were the voices near him. They were soft and collected which made it difficult for him to distinguish them at first. After a few seconds of listening to them with his eyes closed, he recognized the voice of his father which sounded strain and tired. The second voice was Sif and she sounded incredibly near to him.

Only then was he aware that he was laying on a hard surface, except for his head. His head lay in Sif's lap and her thin, warm fingers were gently massaging his skull. When he opened his eyes and cleared his throat to let her and his father know that he was awake, Sif's piercing gaze fell onto him. She smiled, clearly pleased to see him awake.

"Welcome back," she said softly. Sound barely came across her lips and Thor wondered why she spoke so quietly. Perhaps she just minded his headache, but how was she to know his head felt about to burst? Then he glanced around and saw they were currently locked in a cell. Guards under Arta's command were stationed outside and Thor instantly knew why Sif and Odin had been speaking in whispers. They didn't want to attract any attention of those bastards outside.

Thor pushed himself up and winced slightly when his head began to throb more violently. Since a savage had knocked him out, he now sported a shallow, but long cut at the back of his head. How long had he been unconscious? Hours? Mindlessly, he rubbed his hand over the wound, trying to sooth the aching skin and a part of him wished Sif hadn't pulled back her hand. Her circling movements in his hair had been rather soothing.

"It's a shallow wound," Sif informed him, "I cleaned it to the best of my abilities, but I only had water."

"How long was I out for?" He returned his gaze to Sif and suddenly he was appalled by her appearance. He no longer cared about getting an answer to his question since anger overwhelmed him.

Sif's black hair was a mess and her skin was unusually pale. She sported a black, swollen eye and a deep cut ran just underneath said black eye. Her lower lip was split in different places and a large bruise covered most of her neckline. Thor felt slightly sick when he recognized a pair of hands in that bruise. Someone had tried to choke her.

"Sif…" He breathed before she could answer his question.

"I'm all right," she said surprisingly airily, "you should see the other guys."

Thor didn't care about her humor. Of course she wouldn't show any sign of weakness, not in front of the king. Yet Thor would have none of it and he carefully extracted his hand. The tips of his fingers brushed against her skin very lightly because he was afraid he would harm her even more if he actually _touched_ her. He hated himself at that very moment. He hated that he had left her alone to face a dozen or more savages. He should have stayed with her. They should have fought side by side.

Sif easily grabbed his hand and pushed it back down. "Don't worry about me," she said intensely, "all this will heal."

Thor nodded in response. He knew Sif didn't like to be treated like a weak, fragile lady. Still, she was his best friend and he cared about her. He wanted to protect her.

He turned his gaze away from her and focused on his father instead. "Father?" He asked. "Are you all right?"

Odin was sitting on a wooden bench at the other side of the small cell. It seemed he had kept quiet in order to give his son and Sif a moment of privacy even though that was hardly possibly in such a small space. Now that Thor had addressed him, however, his gaze sharpened and remained full of emotions.

It was rare for Thor to see his father so weary, angry, irritated, determined, thoughtful and all those other emotions he couldn't even begin to describe. Odin was usually a very collected, private man that never betrayed any of his feelings. Today appeared to be an exception.

"I am well, son," Odin replied.

Thor believed him. "Do we know anything about the others?" He asked, addressing both his father and his friend.

"Many of the guards have been killed," Sif said regretfully, "but most of the servants escaped with their lives. Whoever stayed behind to fight are either dead or they're locked down here as well. The Warriors Three are just down the hall. They've been locked up, but other than a few cuts and bruises, they're fine."

"No one found mother?" Thor asked with dread in his voice. He didn't want to imagine what Arta would do to Frigga if he got his filthy hands on her. Odin had told them of their shared history and it wasn't exactly positive. Arta probably held a lot of hatred and resentment towards the royal couple.

"She hasn't been seen anywhere," Odin explained, "but I am certain she escaped the palace."

"How?" Thor didn't know how Frigga could have gotten away. By the time he had been aware of the attack, the palace had been swarming with enemies. The servants might have gotten away since they held no value to Arta, but not Frigga. She could never have moved through the palace unnoticed.

"She must have gotten help," Sif offered.

"You needn't worry about her," Odin said, "Arta doesn't have her and he never will. If he hasn't found her by now, he will never find her. Besides, do not underestimate your mother's strength and capability."

That was true. Everyone knew Frigga was a stubborn woman. If she wanted something, she would have it. She certainly wouldn't surrender easily, nor would she ever lose hope. If she was still out there, then there was still hope for Thor and everyone else as well. He knew his mother wouldn't abandon them.

A heavy sigh suddenly escaped Odin's lips which drew Thor's attention back to him. He didn't need to ask who Odin was thinking of right now. "I am worried about Loki," Odin said, confirming Thor's thoughts, "he is still in Arta's hands and I am afraid of what else he has planned for your brother."

That thought gravely unsettled Thor. He lowered his gaze and helplessly stared at his hands. It was nice to see Sif reach out to him and he folded his fingers together with hers. It was a friendly, loving and supportive gesture and he greatly appreciated it. He knew Sif and Loki weren't the best of friends, but when he looked up to meet Sif's gaze, he could see she was worried about him as well.

"Loki should have told us," Thor said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "he should have warned us of Arta's plans. Then we could have prepared and lured him into some kind of trap."

"No," Odin instantly answered, "he couldn't warn us. He has been tortured by that man for days and even though you freed him, he was still in agony every day afterwards."

Thor frowned. "_What_?" He knew Loki had always been in pain due to those horrible lashes on his back, but the way Odin had said those words made Thor believe he was speaking of something else entirely. "What do you mean?"

"The moment Loki stepped into the throne room after you and your friends freed him," Odin explained, "I could see in his eyes a pain I had never before seen. Your mother saw it, too. We knew Loki was struggling, but we couldn't help him."

So Thor had been the only one that hadn't noticed his brother's odd behavior. He had been the only one that needed to actually _see_ the wounds before he could understand what Loki had been going through. And then he had only been aware of the physical pain. He had never really bothered to think of the mental pain his brother had been suffering through.

By the gods, he really was an awful brother.

When he switched his gaze from Odin back to Sif, he knew she could read his thoughts clearly in his eyes.

"We will help Loki," she assured him after a long silence, "I promise."

~ 0 ~

There really was nothing Loki could do. Yes, he could scream all the air from his lunges and he could call those four savages holding him all kinds of obscene names, but what use would that be? He could tense all of his muscles and try to kick or smack someone, but again, would that really help him in the end? It wouldn't lead to his freedom, in fact, it would only lead to more pain.

So he let those four savages hold him down while a fifth one approached. That man was holding something round with a hole inside. It was golden and it looked heavy as well as expensive. To Loki, it also looked _dangerous_. He knew this didn't bode well for him.

Out of nowhere, his right trouser leg was being pulled up – all the way towards his knee – and his right shoe was removed. It had been so unexpected that Loki was momentarily dumbfounded. He simply couldn't figure out what the meaning of this was.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly. He shifted his eyes from his exposed leg towards Arta who stared back at him. Arta narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. That unsettled Loki even more. "What in the gods' names are you _doing_?"

"Lay still," Arta ordered.

It was a pointless order since Loki hadn't been moving in the first place.

He made a small, frightened noise as the fifth savage closed in on him. His leg was hoisted up and finally Loki realized what that device was. It was an anklet and the savage roughly shoved it over his foot until it was perfectly in place. The cold metal felt uncomfortable to his warm skin, but it was the least of his concerns.

The fifth savage stepped back, but the other four didn't release him. Loki swallowed heavily and stared at the anklet. It was heavy and looked impressive, but he just couldn't figure out what the use of it was. And hadn't Arta been speaking about pain? What pain?

Loki swallowed heavily.

"Is it activated?" Arta asked the fifth man.

"Yes, my Lord."

A grin spread across Arta's face. "Good."

Then the heat came and at first, Loki had no idea where it originated from. It simply spread through his body like a warmth washing through his veins.

"What have you done?" He asked for what must have been the millionth time.

The warmth continued to spread and much to Loki's dread, he felt it intensify. The warmth turned to heat and the heat turned to fire. He bit down on his tongue as he didn't want to scream, but the agony became too much. The pain in his back was nothing compared to it and finally he realized what Arta had been speaking about moments ago.

He hated himself for it, but he screamed and when his gaze landed on Arta, he found the older man staring mindlessly at him. He appeared _annoyed_ and Loki wanted to rip Arta's beating, cold heart right out of his chest. Yes, imagining killing Arta did make him feel a bit better.

Finally, the fire retracted and Loki felt the four savages release him. He stayed lying down on the cold floor because it was actually rather soothing. He was breathing hard, but he wasn't in any pain anymore. At least, not any pain he could handle.

After a few moments of catching his breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Arta was still looking at him, but Loki ignored him. He only had eyes for his right ankle and much to his horror, he saw that the metal had burned itself into his flesh. The smell of burned flesh made him feel sick and he was frightened to touch the burned skin around the anklet.

"You are afraid of me," Loki whispered, only understanding Arta's behavior now. He tore his eyes away from his ankle and stared daggers at the wretched old man. "You are afraid of my magic so you put this anklet on me to prevent me from using it."

Loki faintly remembered choking Thor nearly half to death simply by using his power. That did point to a lot of potential. If only he could control it. He could have tried to choke Arta as well. Yes, that would have been marvelous.

"You are no threat to me," Arta stated, "not anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Hi! It's been a while, but life is very busy right now. I'm in the middle of my exams and I don't have much time to write. But I finally managed to put chapter 15 on paper and I hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you so much for your feedback on the previous chapter. It always makes my day to read what you guys are thinking. A lot of people hate Arta which is good. He is a bastard, isn't he? I'll try and update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 15**

Frigga restlessly tapped her fingers against her upper arms. It was a steady, constant rhythm and she knew it was working on Ulfr's nerves. The guard always looked at her with nothing but respect and love, but whenever his gaze shifted to her tapping fingers, his eyes narrowed and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Frigga didn't really care since this was the only way she could express her impatience and slight unease.

The situation was unlike anything she had ever encountered before, though a small part of her was electrified by it all. Just a small part though. After years of boredom – honestly, nothing ever happens in the Asgardian palace – there was finally a storm of events. They are _negative_ events, but at least Frigga has the power to change that.

Arta might have a small army currently occupying her palace, but Frigga would show him just who the boss of that house was. She would fight back and she would reclaim everything. That was the part that excited her. The rush of battle was already coursing through her veins. She would lead her own army of men and she would lead them to victory. She had no other choice after all. What she was doing, was her duty.

But her excitement was mostly overshadowed by fear, doubt and distress. She feared for the lives of everyone she held dear. She feared for the horrors Arta would put Odin, Thor and Loki through. She felt doubt because she didn't know if she could actually succeed in her goal and with everything that happened, it wasn't surprising she felt distressed as well.

The door to the small chamber opened and Frigga quickly turned towards the three newly arrived men. She watched them bow deeply in respect. They all wore battle outfits and Frigga knew these men were willing to die for her and her family. They were all a few years younger than her, but their eyes betrayed wisdom. Frigga knew those three men were the leaders of the National Royal Army and even though she'd met them before, it was mostly Odin who held meetings with these men to discuss Asgard's defenses.

"My Queen," the one known as Dagr greeted her, "I wish we could meet under better circumstances."

The other two, Ragnarr and Vikarr, made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Indeed," Frigga replied, "Ulfr here tells me you have a plan to reclaim the palace."

Ragnarr stepped forward and all eyes fell on him. "Is this a safe place to speak?"

"It is," Frigga assured them. She knew now was indeed the time to be extra careful. Arta might be holed up in the palace, sitting on the throne – the mere idea made her boil with anger – but his men were everywhere. Those savages mostly kept close to the palace, but who knew what they were all up to. "This is Mýr's home. He is Loki's servant and he can be trusted, one hundred percent."

"We trust you on your word," Vikarr said, inclining his head as he did so.

"Now," Frigga said, coming straight to business, "let's discuss our battle plan."

~ 0 ~

The room was completely silent and Loki couldn't stand it. There were days when he longed for peace and quiet, but now it felt like a curse. He missed his mother's soft voice even though it had only been hours since he last saw her. He missed his brother's loud bragging and even his father's stern, but kind eyes. He wasn't even afraid or embarrassed to admit that he missed the Warriors Three and Sif. He wondered where everyone was and he sincerely hoped they were all okay.

If only there was something he could do!

Loki searched his mind, but he came up with nothing. He felt weak and pathetic. Thor wouldn't lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling like this. No, he would fight until he had no more breath in his body. Loki hurriedly sat up and felt determined to undertake action. _Any_ kind of action. He wasn't going to be defeated so easily. Not _again._

After throwing his legs over the edge of his bed, he stood up carefully. It felt strange, like he was completely out of balance and he knew it had everything to do with the anklet currently burned into his flesh. It still hurt, but he could handle the pain. He took a slow step as if to test how his foot and leg would react. The skin around his ankle felt particularly tight and the pain intensified, but it didn't become unbearable. He simply bit through the pain and walked across his bedchamber.

He reached the door in a matter of seconds and without hesitating, he grabbed the latch. He didn't know what he'd expected to happen, but of course the door was locked. Loki might be in his own personal bedchamber right now, but he was as much a prisoner as everyone else.

Except for his mother. He only felt relief when he thought about her. He had done the right thing getting her out of the palace and he greatly hoped she was as far away as possible now. It meant he had one concern less.

He pulled the latch one last time, but he couldn't get the door to open. For a moment he wondered if there were any guards stationed outside, but he quickly shook those thoughts away. What did that matter in the end? Exactly, _nothing_.

Loki sighed and turned to face his chamber. If only he had a weapon here. It didn't necessarily have to be a big weapon. Everyone knew he was better with daggers than with swords. However, there wasn't even anything pointy or sharp lying around.

Loki was growing frustrated which he thought was better than feeling scared. No, frustration was definitely better and it was all directed at one man. He swore he would kill Arta for everything he caused. He would kill him for laying one finger on him! If he didn't have any weapons, he would use his bare hands. Loki knew his fantasy was just that - a fantasy - but he enjoyed the idea and it gave him extra strength.

That was all that mattered.

Loki heard the lock of his door turn and he quickly stepped away from the door and towards the bed. He knew Arta still had plans for him, but he couldn't figure out what kind of plans. He knew why Odin and Thor were kept alive (to suppress any possible rebellion) and he knew why Arta wanted Frigga (because he was morbidly obsessed with her and he wanted her to be his queen), but what possible use did he have for Loki? He wasn't particularly loved by the people – not like Thor was loved and adored – so he didn't have any influence there. He was smart, yes, but what did that matter?

His mind was directed away from the many questions when the door flew open and two savages entered. Loki felt insulted that Arta believed two men could control him. Then again, two men _could_ control him since he had no magic and no weapons, but that was entirely beside the point.

"The king wants to see you," the man on the right said. His voice held no emotion which surprised Loki. He had this image in his head where all of Arta's men were nothing but despicable, angry, hateful and vile brutes.

"He isn't the king," Loki replied coldly, but with enormous confidence. He wasn't afraid of those men because what was the worst that could happen? They could beat him, but it would be nothing compared to getting whipped. He certainly wouldn't be killed because Arta still needed him for unknown purposes.

"Lord Arta sits on the sits on the throne," the second man said. He clearly disliked Loki's statement and his brown eyes showed anger and this was the kind of man that fit Loki's stereotype. Loki felt strangely amused by that fact. "Our Lord is in charge of this realm now and his wish is our command."

"Sounds to me like you're his good little dogs," Loki said boldly. He didn't know where this confidence came from, but he enjoyed it. Obviously this was better than being a whimpering, crying coward.

"The king wishes to speak to you," the first man said, appearing completely untouched by the current events. He seemed entirely disinterested. "Behave and nothing will happen to you."

"As if I am afraid of you." That was a lie. Loki _was_ afraid, but he now knew how to hide that. He might feel strong and confident and he might not want to be beaten, but that didn't mean he didn't care about it all. If possible, he _did_ want to avoid getting hurt even more.

The apathetic man stepped forward and Loki expected the worst now. However, nothing happened and the man only placed his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Come on," the man said, "we best not keep Lord Arta waiting."

Loki didn't protest and he certainly didn't bother to struggle. That would be pointless anyway. A small part of him dreaded to think what would happen now, but there was another part that was simply curious. Perhaps now he would find out why Arta was keeping him alive.

~ 0 ~

Frigga pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't stand the fact that they were all discussing battle plans while they should already be out there fighting. Every minute that passed was a minute that her loved ones could be in pain. She felt nauseous by that idea and she dreaded to think what Arta had planned for her family. It was time to intervene.

"Enough," she said vehemently. She knew she didn't have to raise her voice to the get the men's attention, but this was the only way to express her irritation. "We keep talking and talking and _talking_, but no decisions are getting made. We must act now."

"We understand you feel frustrated," Vikarr said, "but we need to discuss these sorts of matters. We cannot attack the palace directly. It is a fortress so it can withstand a siege for days, weeks even."

It was Uflr who spoke next. "Then how did Arta get in so easily?"

It was a question Frigga knew had been bound to be voiced, but she rather not answered it. As she had explained to everyone present that it was Arta Sigdanson who attacked them, she had conveniently y left out the detail of how he had managed to seize the throne so easily.

"The palace must have a weakness," Ulfr continued when no one answered. Since he was a simple guard – not part of the royal elite - he wasn't obligated to know the palace's every hall, entrance and exit. The only part of the palace he knew like the back of his hand was the west wing where the bedchambers were since that is where he had been stationed for the last couple of years. "And if Arta knew how to exploit it, then so can we."

"It is obvious how that bastard managed to infiltrate the palace so easily," Dagr said, his voice betraying anger. He turned to Frigga. "I am sorry, my Queen, but clearly Arta had help. There is a traitor in the house of Odin."

"He is no traitor," Frigga heard herself say. She hadn't really meant to voice that thought, but she was glad she had. "My son had no choice and if I ever hear anyone say differently, I will personally make sure that person never speaks again."

Ulfr and the three army men said nothing. They simply stared at their Queen. Frigga knew her words were harsh, but she didn't care. Right now she wasn't a Queen defending her realm, she was a mother defending her son. Loki – and Thor – would always be her first concern.

"I know what we must do," Frigga continued to say when a long moment of silence had passed, "there is a hidden pathway that leads straight into the heart of the palace-"

"A hidden pathway?" Ragnarr asked incredulously. "Now is not the time to belief in myths."

Frigga knew she should have told the men earlier of this, but there simply hadn't been time yet. Besides, she hadn't thought it would be so important. It turned out she was very wrong and that pathway would lead them to victory. It was all thanks to Loki really. If he hadn't told her about it, Arta would have already won.

"The pathway is real, I assure you," Frigga said impatiently, "how do you think I got out of the palace in the first place?" She didn't wait for an answer. They had already wasted enough time. "Anyway, I can lead a small group of men through the hidden passage. It's very narrow so it is best if only a dozen or so men accompany me. It will be enough to get into the palace and open the doors for our entire army."

Ulfr smiled triumphantly. "Arta won't know what hit him."

"It is indeed a good plan," Vikarr agreed, "but you cannot go, my Queen."

"I must certainly can!"

"It is too dangerous," Dagr said.

"My entire family is inside that palace," Frigga said stubbornly, "do you honestly think you can stop me from going to them?"

The three men exchanged doubtful glances.

"I will go with you," Ulfr said as he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed down. "I will follow you and protect you just as I promised Prince Loki I would."

Frigga smiled gratefully at the guard. "Thank you, Ulfr," she said before turning towards the three other men again, "now gather a dozen of your best men and make sure the rest of our army is ready for battle. We have no more time to lose."

"Yes, my Queen," Vikarr said.

_Finally_, Frigga thought, _finally_ _I'll be able to save my family._

~ 0 ~

Much to Loki's surprise, he wasn't guided towards the throne room. It was almost a relief because the last thing he wanted to see was Arta sitting on his father's throne. However, since he wasn't brought to the throne room, Loki did wonder what was going on.

The two savages never let go of his arms as they walked with him through halls and across corridors.

After a few minutes, Loki began to understand where they were heading to.

He wasn't proven wrong and when they finally reached the Weapon's Vault, Loki found Arta waiting for him. The old man grinned and Loki was again reminded of how much he despised that man. He clung onto that anger and hatred as if it was the only thing keeping him alive right now.

"You look well, Loki," Arta said. He threw the two savages a glance and Loki felt how his arms were being released. "How is your back?"

"It's fine," Loki said through gritted teeth.

Arta carried on as if nothing special was happening. "Good to hear," he said, "I do not want you to experience any discomfort."

Loki has always been brilliant at reading people and he normally could always tell what they were thinking or planning, but he just could not understand the man currently standing before him. Arta was unpredictable which made him dangerous, but Loki refused to feel intimidated. Instead, he stared into Arta's dark eyes as if challenging him.

"Discomfort?" Loki echoed. "You should have thought about that before you burned metal into my flesh."

"It was necessary," Arta stated.

"Where is my father?" Loki asked. He was relieved his voice sounded strong each time he spoke. "Where is my brother?"

"I could ask you a similar question," Arta countered, "where is your mother?"

Loki swallowed heavily.

"I know you have helped her escape, Loki," Arta said without sounding angry. In fact, he almost sounded disappointed which again made no sense. "It is the only logical explanation. It matters not, however, because in the end she _will_ be found."

Loki said nothing because the last thing he wanted was to reveal anything unintentional. The less Arta knew the better.

"I haven't called you here to discuss your family, though," Arta said. Loki realized how sly Arta was in that moment. With ease he had ignored Loki's question about his father and brother. He was more cunning than Loki gave him credit for. It simply told Loki he needed to up his game as well. Finally he felt ready to oppose Arta without fear holding him in a death-grasp. "You are here because I need you."

"And why is that?" Loki asked. Suddenly, a fog lifted from his mind and he understood. How could he not have realized before? He couldn't help but glance to his right where the giant doors of the Weapon's Vault were located. Right now, they were closed and they would remain so for a very long time.

"Don't play dumb with me," Arta sneered, "I have not the time for that. You knew these doors lock automatically whenever the palace is under attack."

"It shows again that you are not the true King," Loki said simply.

Arta ignored his statement. "Odin can open these doors," he continued, "but he would rather die than comply to my wish. He is a very stubborn and proud man after all. Then there is Thor, but I'm afraid that whenever I speak to him I will feel myself becoming _dumber_ by the second."

"You underestimate my brother," Loki said. He didn't know why he felt the need to defend Thor. He just refused to stand there and let his brother be insulted by a crazy, power-hungry bastard. "He can kill you within a second."

"Another reason why I rather let him rot in a cell," Arta chuckled. He appeared amused by Loki's animosity. "So that leaves you."

"I cannot open the vault," Loki replied instantly, "like you said, only my father has the power."

In the blink of an eye, Arta stepped forward and placed a hand around Loki's throat. He squeezed tightly, cutting off Loki's air supply. His dark eyes widened with fury and his face turned completely ashen. "I said I do not have time for your games, Loki! I know you can open the vault as well. The entire royal family can. Now do as I ask or I shall make your darkest nightmares come true again!"

As soon as Arta let go of him, Loki fell to the ground. He had lost all strength in his legs and he gasped for air. The skin of his neck ached and carefully he reached up to touch it. This only added fuel to his the fire that was his hatred.

He looked up and defiantly met Arta's gaze. "Go ahead, kill me."

Arta slowly lowered himself until he was at eye-level with Loki once more. "I would never kill you," he whispered harshly, "I think you underestimate my threat." With his right hand, he grabbed Loki's ankle that held the golden anklet and he twisted it.

Loki refused to scream, but he couldn't help the tears invading his eyes. He bit down on his tongue until he could taste the blood.

"I can make your life a living hell. Your stay in the fort in the forest will feel like a feast compared to what I can do to you if you do not obey me. Now get up," Arta spat, "and open the bloody vault."

And what else could Loki do but comply?

_A lot_, whispered a small voice in the back of his head, _you do not have to comply_. Loki pushed himself up so that he stood again and his mind was racing. He needed a plan and quick. He needed a way to finally kill the bastard standing before him.

And slowly the machinery in his head clicked into place and Loki knew what he had to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I know you guys probably wondered where I'd gone off to, but I am back. I've just suffered through four weeks of exams. I simply had no time to write and I apologize. But that is over now and I have all the time in the world again to write! So I bring a new chapter and I made it extra-long for you guys. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 16**

Loki eyed Arta steadily as he stood again, but never before had he felt so tall and strong. He even felt strangely proud. He knew now what he had to do and even though his plan was dangerous and had little chance of succeeding, he knew he had to at least _try_.

Arta took a step back as Loki found his balance and stared back at the raven haired prince. Arta's expression was difficult to read, but so was Loki's at the moment. Loki knew he had to play his part just right if he did not want to get caught. He needed to remain that scared, pathetic boy in Arta's eyes. Otherwise Arta would become too vigilant to his every move.

"I'll do it," Loki said, making sure his voice wavered near the end of his sentence. He had always been good at manipulating people and it was time he used his talent on the man who would be king. He watched the corners of Arta's lips twist upwards and it despised him. "I'll open the vault for you."

"You are making a wise choice, Loki," Arta smiled. He appeared smug and victorious, but that would not last long. Not if it was up to Loki. "I knew there was a reason why I chose you. You are smart and you know what needs to be done to survive."

"Oh really?" Loki asked challenging. He immediately knew he had made a mistake. He needed to uphold an image after all and countering Arta like that would do nothing to aid that. "I thought you chose me because I am weak and submissive," he quickly added.

Arta chuckled softly. "That too. Aggi and Júti, give Loki some space to work his wonders."

Loki turned his back to Arta and walked towards the massive doors of the weapons' vault. These doors were made entirely out of metal which is why no ordinary man could open them. There were heavy and appeared impressive, but they were also admirably beautiful. The metal had been hand-painted with Asgard's finest gold and small protective runes were carved into it. That is what prevented Arta and his men from getting inside.

It was true. When the throne was under attack, these doors seal themselves immediately, protecting everything stored away inside. Only the king and his closest family could open these doors now. Loki was one of the four people who could do so – Odin, Frigga and Thor being the other three.

Yet this was all new for Loki as well since the throne had been usurped before. He didn't know what to expect so he felt a little nervous. Hesitantly, he extended his hand and took a step closer towards the grand doors. His ankle ached which caused him to limp, but he didn't care. It might even enhance his image as a weakling further.

Just before he touched the golden metal, Loki glanced to his right. He found the savage standing there looking bored. It was the same man who hadn't cared about Loki's sharp words before and Loki wished he knew his name. Either is was Aggi or Júti and he decided the man appeared fitting to wear the name Aggi.

Suddenly Loki wondered what he was doing. He should not be giving these men names. Didn't that make the whole processes more difficult?

Loki focused on what was really the point to all this. His eyes scanned Aggi's body, finding his clothes old and torn, and his beard wild and untended. A long sword lay firmly in his hand, the tip of it resting comfortably on the stone floor, and a dagger hung carelessly from his belt.

Casually, Loki switched his gaze to the other savage, the one he would now call Júti. He hated that man, thinking him arrogant and foul. He had a temper and he was strangely loyal to Arta. Loki couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Júti was shorter than Aggi, but he was broader and he appeared more muscled. His blond hair was short and he didn't carry a sword like Aggi, but instead carried at least two daggers. He probably had more hidden weapons on his body.

That was all Loki needed to know.

"I am waiting," Arta said impatiently.

Footsteps sounded which Loki did not recognize. Then again, that should not be a surprise. He turned around a bit to see who was approaching and he found a woman walking towards Arta. She had long brown hair which was tied together in a tight ponytail and her brown eyes stood dull. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but she certainly wasn't ugly. Loki would call her…earthy.

She appeared hurried and slightly distressed.

"My Lord," the woman said in hushed tones, "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have news."

"What is it, Lína?" Arta asked. His impatience grew and he looking nothing short of annoyed. "As you can see I am rather busy."

Lína's brown eyes fell on Loki. For a moment Loki thought she would throw him a nasty look, but her expression didn't change. She simply returned her attention to Arta and said, "It is…sensitive news, my Lord."

Arta switched his gaze between Loki and Lína a few times and then nodded. "I see," he said before turning to face Loki, "I need a word with the lovely Lína here. When I return, I expect this vault to be open, Loki. Otherwise, I cannot be held responsible for what Aggi and Júti will do to you as punishment."

"What is in here you want so badly anyway?" Loki asked. He reprimanded himself. Challenging Arta this way would not end well for him. However, he wanted answers and this was the only way he would get them.

"My Lord," Lína urged, "I truly _must _speak with you."

Loki's mind raced to find answers until he came to the conclusion he already had the answer all alone. It honestly wasn't that hard in the first place. The answer had been right under his noise the entire time and for the first time, Loki felt honestly _stupid_. It has been staring him in the face for so long. Then again, his mind wasn't what it used to be. It felt clouded with pain and exhaustion.

As Arta turned his back to Loki – intending to follow Lína down the hall – Loki spoke again. "The Gauntlet," he said with his voice sharp and filled with confidence. For the moment, he cared little about playing the part of scared little prince. "You are still after the Infinity Gauntlet."

Arta came to an abrupt halt and tension slipped into his shoulder, which told Loki he was right.

"Only then you can truly seize power in this realm," Loki said, every piece of the puzzle falling into place, "you told me you needed my father and brother to suppress the people, to suppress any possible rebellion. Once you have the Gauntlet, you won't need my father and brother anymore. You can rule the people of Asgard as a tyrant. No one will dare to oppose you once you wield the Gauntlet."

"Open the vault, Loki," Arta said, not looking back, "because you are working on my nerves and that is not a good thing." He walked away, following Lína and stopped once more when they were about fifteen feet away. Loki could still see their lips move, but he could not hear them.

Loki turned towards the gigantic doors and without hesitating he placed the palm of his right hand on the cold metal. It felt strange and uncomfortable, like the metal clung onto his skin like glue the moment he touched it. It felt like a thousand tiny needles pricked his palm and Loki winced without wanting to.

The moment passed quickly and as soon as Loki could, he retracted his hand.

A ticking sound could be heard, coming from within the doors. It grew louder and louder and eventually, it seemed to hiss. Not a minute later, the doors emitted a strange form of electricity that rippled through the air, making the hairs in Loki's neck stand up.

He shivered.

What had he done?

"Are the doors open now?" Aggi – or at least the man Loki had decided to call Aggi - asked.

"Give me a hand with this," Loki said.

Júti arched one eyebrow. "Why?" He asked skeptically.

"Because these doors weigh a ton," Loki argued irritably, rolling his eyes, "that's why. I cannot open them myself so come here and help me."

"Fine, fine," Aggi sighed. He placed his sword in its scabbard and walked forward, not suspecting anything.

Loki knew now was the time.

Now or never.

~ 0 ~

Arta followed Lína until they were a good distance away from Loki and the two men. He would never admit it, but he felt curious and anxious at the same time when he gazed at Lína's face. He could see she had bad news for him and he already knew he would hate it. He simply hoped it was something he could fix.

"What is it, Lína?" Arta asked, keeping his voice low. It made him sound both stern and dangerous.

Lína grimaced and Arta wished she would just spit it out. He had no time for this, certainly not with the Infinity Gauntlet so close within his reach. He could already feel the power surging through his veins. No one would be able to oppose him. No one would be able to take the throne away from him and finally –finally! – he would be able to get rid of Odin once and for all.

"Intruders, my Lord," Lína said. She was one of the few people that were not frightened by Arta. Then again, she had known him his whole life. "We spotted about six, but there are bound to be more."

Arta gritted his teeth together. This news unsettled him. "Frigga," he hissed, "I should have known she wouldn't simply abandon her family. She actually loves them. Has she been seen in the palace?"

Lína shook her head. "No, my Lord," she replied respectfully. Her brown eyes betrayed irritation. It wasn't a secret that Arta loved Frigga, just like it wasn't a secret that Lína loved Arta. "We are tracking them for the moment and they appear to be heading into many different directions. It's very odd. What must we do?"

Suddenly, a strange sensation passed by Arta. It felt like electricity coursing through the air. He gazed at where Loki stood and saw that he was opening to vault. At least one thing was going according to plan. If there were indeed intruders, then he could easily annihilate them as soon as he had the Infinity Gauntlet.

Arta focused on Lína again. "They will try to open the main gates from the inside out," he said, easily figuring out Frigga's plan, "they will let their army inside and battle my men. They are no threat to us, however, for I'll easily kill them all once I have the Gauntlet."

"What are your orders, my Lord?" Lína asked.

"Don't bother with the gates," Arta said, "let Odin's army enter. They are walking to their deaths. I do not want the prisoners to escape, however. Make sure they remain in their cell at all costs. I will not allow Odin the chance to escape my grasp."

Lína appeared relieved when hearing Arta's order. "I will not fail you, my Lord," she said, "if I have to, I will stop the former king myself." She threw Arta a quick smile before hurrying from the hall, determined to make Arta proud.

Arta watched the young girl leave until she disappeared out of view. He kept thinking that if Frigga refused to become his queen, Lína would be a suitable replacement. She was a strong woman, fierce and intelligent. She was also desperately loyal to him which certainly was an advantage. He could make her his queen because he needed someone to keep his bed warm at night after all. Lína could easily fulfill that task.

He was ripped from his thoughts by sudden noises of battle. Arta spun around, but he did not found Loki opening the vault's doors. What he found both amazed and angered him.

~ 0 ~

Agility was the most important part to his plan. Loki knew this, but he also knew he wasn't in his best condition at the moment. His ankle hurt and his back was still not entirely healed. Had he needed to perform this plan but a few weeks ago, he would not even doubt himself. Now he feared his own body would abandon him.

Yet this plan was all he had and if he didn't undertake action, Arta would get the Infinity Gauntlet and all would be lost.

As soon as Júti stood close enough, Loki did not hesitate and with his right hand, he grabbed Júti's dagger. He easily pulled it out of his belt while he watched Júti's eyes widened. His short arms reached to grab Loki, but he failed. Loki was surprised by his own speed as he darted out of Júti's reach and planted the dagger deep into Júti's chest, hitting the exact spot where his heart was located.

The short man cried out in pain and his eyes watered instantly.

Loki pulled the dagger out of Júti's chest. He had no time to watch the man die because Aggi's arms embraced his body, squeezing painfully and making it difficult for Loki to breathe.

Aggi lifted Loki off the floor and threw him against the doors of the vault like he was nothing but a ragged doll. Loki's vision darkened when the back of his head smacked against the metal. For a moment he thought his plan had already failed, but Loki found that he was only overcome with dizziness. He shook his head, clearing all confusion from his mind. Aggi approached him, ready to hit his face with his fists when Loki raised his hand holding the dagger, intending to drive it into Aggi's chest.

He failed.

Aggi easily knocked the dagger from Loki's hand and the weapon slid out of Loki's reach. Before Loki could do anything, he was hoisted up onto his feet again. Aggi's face was only inches away from his.

"I liked Júti," Aggi said, "he was a blockhead and he definitely had a stick up his ass, but he was my friend and you killed him."

Loki – still firm within Aggi's grasp – let his gaze slide towards Júti who was indeed dead. Blood pooled underneath him and his eyes stood with, but they were void of life. Loki felt strangely relieved that he managed to stab Júti in the heart. His death had been quick ad merciful. It was more than the man deserved.

"Lord Arta will not be pleased," Aggi spat. It was the first time Loki saw any emotion in the man's eyes, but he couldn't trouble himself with it. He made sure to keep Aggi's eyes on him while he - very carefully - lowered his hand and allowed his fingers to wrap around the hilt of one of Aggi's dagger.

"You shouldn't worry about your friend," Loki said boldly while Aggi tightened his grip on Loki's shoulders. He watched Aggi frown just before he pulled the dagger out of his belt only to plant the sharp blade into Aggi's gut.

He would not die a quick, merciful death. On the contrary.

Aggi – shock clearly visible in his bleak eyes - released his grip on Loki as he fell to his knees. He simply had no strength left in his musles. He pressed his hands against the wound, his eyes never leaving Loki's face. Shock was replaced with the realization that he would die. His fate had been sealed.

Loki gazed down at the man while his fingers stilled clung on tightly to the weapon. He felt his breath hitch within his chest. Never before had he killed two men. He had gone hunting with his brother before and he had killed various animals, but never a man. Let alone two. Their blood stained his hands, literally.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed even though he did not know why. Was he sorry he had just condemned him to death? He wasn't. Was he sorry for the pain he'd caused the man? He didn't even know.

There wasn't time to contemplate more on this, however. Just as Loki lifted his gaze to find Arta, he felt a sharp, burning pain in his left shoulder. He gasped for breath and felt all his muscles tense as he tried to understand what had just happened.

Slowly, he dared to look down only to find a knife buried deep into his shoulder. Arta was many things and apparently, he was well practiced at throwing daggers as well.

Loki now understood what Aggi had gone through only seconds ago. He too lost all sensation in his legs and he allowed himself to drop to the floor, onto his knees. With wide, uncertain eyes he watched Aggi double over. The man no longer moved and Loki wondered if that was his fate now too.

Was he only seconds away from dying?

His plan was lost and yet… Loki suddenly saw his mother before him. She was smiling at him, reaching out to touch him. He had saved her, he had brought her to safety. Then he saw his father as he was forced to kneel before the bastard Arta. He could hear his voice so clearly in his mind. '_It's all right, son, you did nothing wrong._' That is what he had said.

Loki couldn't abandon his father, could he? He refused to disappoint him.

Thinking quickly, Loki turned his back to Arta and bowed forward. He made sure Arta heard him groan, but then again, he didn't even have to fake that. He quickly made the dagger he used to kill Aggi and Júti disappear, hiding it in the fold of his sleeve. He knew it was a long shot, but perhaps Arta would not have seen him hide it.

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Arta sighed, closing in on the prince, "look at the mess you made."

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm evil. I enjoy it. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I bring a new update! Thanks for sticking with this story. I love each and every one of you! A million thanks to GreenLoki for helping me out with certain parts of this chapter. You are the best! Please let me know what you think.**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 17**

Frigga felt the rush of adrenaline course through her veins as she guided her men through the narrow, dark and damp hidden passage. In the past few years, she had never before felt so alive. Anger, hatred and outrage filled her, as well as confidence, excitement and strength. It had been so long since she felt she mattered, but today she would change Asgard's fate. She simply refused to let a man like Arta ruin her beautiful realm. She definitely refused to let him destroy her family.

Thinking of her husband and two sons made the wild fire inside of her burn brighter.

She turned to look back only to find Mýr – Loki's faithful servant – walking behind her. She admired his strength because no one had forced him to come back here and no one certainly forced him to fight should the situation demand it. Mýr was a simple servant after all and he'd never had any proper sword-training, but he had been adamant to join her.

"I'm glad you're with me," she told him, offering him her kindest smile. She had known this man – boy, really – almost his entire life, but he still managed to surprise her. She liked him for that.

Mýr returned her smile. "I am right where I am supposed to be," he said, "I know Prince Loki is your son, but...I think him to be my friend as well. He trusted me enough to look after you, but I think my place is at his side."

"Ever the loyal servant," Frigga said. She knew Mýr and Loki have been friends for many years, but she never thought they were this loyal to each other. She was glad this was the case, though. Every Prince needed a good servant. "I'm sure my son would appreciate this."

Mýr nodded.

Frigga's gaze fell to the man walking behind Mýr. Ulfr didn't look as certain and confident as she felt or as Mýr appeared to be. Then again, Ulfr might just be the only one brave enough to show any doubt about their plan. It was all very risky in the end. They were with twenty four men - all heavily armed – but none the less they were no match for Arta's entire army. Still, the plan wasn't to fight them all.

"We are almost there," she told Ulfr, "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ulfr replied. His voice didn't shake, nor did his hands tremble. Not once had he abandoned his Queen's side and it now he appeared very unhappy that he was forced to do so now. "I only wish I could stay at your side, my Queen."

"You know the plan," Frigga told him, "besides, you are the leader now."

"I am just a guard," Ulfr said humbly. If the passage running underneath the palace wasn't so dark, Frigga would have sworn Ulfr was blushing. "But I will do what I must. I will succeed in the task you have given to me or I will die trying."

The three strategists – who had stayed behind in the city to lead the rest of Asgard's gathered army – had been furious Frigga had appointed the most important aspect of their plan to Ulfr. Yet she was Queen and she had been adamant about this. She knew Ulfr could lead a part of their men to the front gates to open them. She trusted him with her life and now she trusted him with the fate of Asgard.

"You will not die, Uflr," she told him, never once believing she was lying, "I know we will meet again. After this, I think you ought to be promoted."

Ulfr laughed warmly. "Thank you, my Queen."

"Queen Frigga?" Mýr called back her attention. "I think we have reached the end of the tunnel."

Frigga turned to look ahead. "We have indeed," she said, pushing her way through the men to the front of the line. Faint light filled the tunnel and Frigga could already feel the familiarity of her home. She should be pleased to be back, yet she felt dread filling her. She was afraid of what she would find in her home.

"Everyone knows what he must do," she said, making sure everyone could hear her, "twelve men will go with me to release the prisoners in the cells-" _And by the gods did she wish to find Odin and her two boys there_! "-the other twelve will follow Ulfr's lead."

There was nothing but noises of acknowledgement.

"Good luck to you all," she added.

~ 0 ~

The echoing footsteps were like the ticking of a clock. They were marking time – time Loki no longer had. He felt his heart beat ferociously within his chest and he heard the whizzing of his own blood in his ears. His wounded shoulder felt like it was on fire and slowly, he reached up to wrap his thin finger around the hilt. Very carefully, he pulled the dagger from his shoulder.

Blood instantly stained his hand. It felt surreal to have his own blood covering him.

Heedlessly, he threw the dagger aside.

"Look at yourself," Arta sighed from somewhere behind him. Loki couldn't see him, but he could tell he was standing just a few feet away from him. His voice was smooth, holding no emotion. "Was it worth it, Loki? What have you gained by wasting your strength and killing my men?"

Loki drew in a tremulous breath, but the air never seemed to reach his lungs. His entire body felt numb except for that raging fire in his shoulder. It was all he could think about which concerned him. He needed to focus because he needed to complete his plan. Nothing was lost yet. _Nothing_!

"I've gained everything," he replied in hushed whispers. A part of him hadn't wanted to speak loudly – since it was part of his plan - but the prominent reason was that he was simply incapable of using his full voice because he felt empty and so incredibly tired.

_Just a little while longer_, he told himself, _this can all end soon_.

"Excuse me?" Arta asked, having difficulty hearing Loki. "I thought you just said 'everything', but that can't be right because no one is coming for you, Loki, no one will save you."

"They don't have to," Loki replied. He swallowed heavily and tasted his own blood which disturbed him. "I don't want to be saved. I don't…" He didn't what? He didn't _deserve_ to be saved? Why was that? Because he hadn't fought hard enough? Because it had taken him so long to finally start fighting in the first place? All that was true. He'd hesitated for too long. Thor would never have let matters get out of hand like this.

"Honestly, Loki," Arta said brutally, "you are pathetic. I can barely hear you speak. Do you give up that easily? No wonder everyone spoke so highly of Thor while they ignored you. He was the golden boy, wasn't he? You could only live in his shadow, admiring him. You have no spirit, no stubborn endurance."

"You will wish you'd never come here," Loki whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to focus on his surroundings, but all that he could hear was silence. Arta was no longer walking and Loki's senses had grown so dull he couldn't hear the man's breathing. Yet he…felt him. He couldn't see him, hear him or smell him, but he _felt _him. "I will kill you," he added.

Finally, Arta stepped around Loki until he stood directly in front of him. His sharp and cruel blue eyes stared down at him. "You will kill me? What for? Vengeance?" He asked, arching one eyebrow. "Revenge for your broken family? Your slaughtered father and brother?"

Loki's heart stopped. "_What_?"

"They are dead," Arta said bluntly, "the girl you just saw? Lína? She came to tell me your father and brother are dead. They tried to escape so what choice did they leave my men? They shouldn't have been so foolish, Loki, but don't mourn them. Death was the only solution for them in the end so in that perspective, they made things much easier for me. The Infinity Gauntlet is within my reach and so they would have died anyway."

"Dead?" Loki asked with disbelief in his voice. He had told himself to stay strong, to fight Arta with all he had left, but now… Everything was lost, wasn't it? He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he would never see his father's face or hear Thor's voice again. It was his fault they were dead because he let Arta inside the palace in the first place, all to save his own skin and now look at him.

Loki felt sick to his stomach.

"Truly, you look horrible, Loki, and I think you might just be dying so I don't so how you'll ever kill me," Arta said, "I thought I was better at throwing daggers than this. I didn't aim for a main artery, but I might have hit one. But look on the bright side; you'll soon be reunited with your father and brother."

"I will kill you," Loki repeated, tears stinging his eyes.

Arta chuckled coldly as he leaned forward, his gaze almost at eye level with Loki's. A faint twinkle in his eyes betrayed amusement. Not a fiber in his being realized how dangerous Loki was in this moment. "You will kill me," Arta said skeptically. He was clearly enormously proud of the fact he had broken Loki. "And just how will you achieve that?"

Loki stared back and while he couldn't know what Arta was seeing right now, he figured it resembled something like a damaged, cornered and savage _beast_. If this was the last thing Arta would ever see, then Loki felt satisfied.

"Like this," he sneered before letting the blade slip into his hand which he had hid in the fold of his sleeve. With one smooth movement, he reached up and used all the force that was still left within him. One second later – before Arta even realized – he planted the dagger deep in the side of Arta's throat.

His cruel blue eyes widened, horror filling them as a filthy, gurgling noise escape his lips. Arta tried to draw in a breath, but all he felt was blood filling his lunges. Loki – feeling nothing but a seething fury – twisted the dagger sideways. Blood flowed across his fingers, hand and arm, washing away his own blood. The warmth of the blood was disgusting.

"You never won," Loki hissed, his grasp on the blade only tightening, "and you certainly never owned me." Angrily, he pulled the dagger from Arta's throat. "I hope you rot in Hel."

Arta fell back, his hands pressed against the bleeding wound. He appeared like a slaughtered animal, just waiting for death to claim him. Blood pooled beneath him, but Loki couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He wanted to actually see life disappear from those blue eyes.

Moments passed and there was only the sound of Arta's dying gurgling. Finally, he died, having drowned in his own blood.

Tension slipped from Loki's shoulders as the misery had finally ended. He felt his body tremble and Loki was forced to let go of the dagger. It fell to the ground with an ear deafening sound. Not only did tension slip away from Loki, so did his strength. Exhaustion took a hold of him and the edges of his vision blurred into blackness.

What if he fell asleep and he never woke again? The thought should scare him, but Loki only felt at ease. He felt relieved and free and he couldn't wait until sleep consumed him. And what if he died? Would he not see his father again? And Thor? Would that not be a good thing?

But if he lived he would see his mother again.

How much blood had he lost anyway? His breathing quickened as Loki fought to stay conscious.

He was all alone.

Would anyone find him?

He was _all_ alone… And he was terrified.

Then he heard footsteps in the distance.

~ 0 ~

For a moment, Frigga thought her heart would leap from her chest. The sword felt heavy in her hand, but it also felt familiar. It had been years since she fought, but the rush of adrenaline and battle made her feel stronger none the less. Slowly, her body seemed to remember all the right moves as she made her way towards the cells, fighting every savage she encountered along the way.

"My Queen!" Mýr shouted, warning her about an impending attack.

Frigga spun around just in time to see a savage with a sword coming her way. The savage had hoped to catch her by surprise and stab her in the back, but Frigga quickly blocked his attack. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the hallway. With all her strength, she pushed the savage back and into one of her own man who quickly planted a dagger in the savage's stomach.

"We have to get to the lower levels!" Frigga shouted. More footsteps headed their way, but she refused to lose any more time. "We need to release our men and women from the cells! Then this can finally become an even fight." Without waiting, she ran down the hall until she reached the spiraling staircase leading to the dungeons. With one glance over her shoulder, she saw that all the men were following her loyally.

"Let a few of the men go down first, my Queen," Mýr offered as he took a hold of Frigga's arm to prevent her from descending already.

Frigga nodded. The first one down would be met with heavy resistance after all and even though she didn't fear battle or death, she knew her soldiers stood a better chance at winning a fight. Besides, she refused to die before seeing her family. She needed to know if they were safe and well.

She stepped aside and let six men walk by her before beginning the decent herself. Mýr followed her every footstep.

"I do hope Ulfr has reached the front gates by now," she told Loki's servant.

Mýr smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he has. He is very stubborn that man."

Battle cries, the sound of metal on metal and screams sounded from below them. The first men had reached the cells and were now fighting the savages guarding the prisoners. Frigga instantly tightened her grip on her sword while her gaze lingered on Mýr.

"It's almost over," she told him when she saw his kind brown eyes widen with fear and anticipation, "I'm glad you are at my side, good Mýr."

They reached the final step and the sight before Frigga stole her breath momentarily. Two of her men already lay dead at her feet. Of course she knew not everyone would survive the battle for Asgard, but it still pained her to see it happen. Swallowing heavily, she stepped over the bodies and attacked the nearest savage. Her sword slid ever so easily through flesh and bone.

"Queen Frigga!" One her men called out. Frigga spun around to see Jónsi approach her rapidly. In his right hand, he held his sword while in his left he held a set of keys. Blood stained the metal. "I found the keys, my Queen, you can free the prisoners!"

Frigga accepted the keys and turned to the closest cell. A smile spread across her face when she found Thor's closest friends in it. They stood eagerly close to the bars holding them inside and away from the fight. Murder and vengeance was writing in their gazes..

"Queen Frigga," Fandral said respectfully, his dashing smile never leaving his lips, "allow us to join the battle for you."

"With pleasure!" Frigga opened the cell and allowed the Warriors Three to exit. "Feel free to steal weapons from these savages. It's time we reclaim our palace."

Volstagg hummed in agreement.

"But tell me first," Frigga said, not allowing them to leave her side just yet. The fighting around her made it difficult to just stand around talking, but she needed an answer to her question. "Where is my family?"

"In the last cell," Fandral replied. Out of nowhere, he grabbed Frigga's arms and pulled her to the left. Frigga shrieked as she watched Fandral throw himself forward so that he crashed into the chest of savage. Volstagg and Hogunn quickly ran to his aid. They grabbed the savage's arms and forced him to drop his sword which Mýr picked up and used to stab the enemy in the side.

"Come, Mýr," Frigga said breathlessly, "we have to move." Without waiting, she hurried down the narrow hallway, cells on either side of her, but she ignored them all for now. She would free everyone in a moment, but first she needed to find her husband and sons.

"There!" Mýr shouted so that he would be heard over all the fighting.

Frigga's gaze instantly fell on the familiar faces. Never before had she been so relieved to see her family alive and well. She quickly opened the cell and embraced Thor's broad shoulders. "Oh, my boy," she whispered tearfully, "I'm so glad to have found you."

"I knew you wouldn't abandon us, mother," Thor replied. As soon as he let go of her, he stepped into the hallway, Sif following him while offering her Queen a thankful smile. A growl escaped Thor's lips when he witnessed the battle taking place before them.

Frigga handed the keys to Mýr. "Open the other cells," she ordered him, "quickly! Sif, stay with him and protect him. I'm very fond of this boy."

"I will guard him," Sif said.

"Dear Frigga," Odin sighed contently as he walked towards her. It had only been two days since Frigga last saw her husband, but already she found he had changed. He looked tired and much too thin. She kissed him passionately. It had been years since she last kissed him like this. "You never cease to surprise everyone," Odin added.

"I couldn't leave you and our sons to suffer," she replied sadly. Only then did she realize and she felt horrible for not having done so before. "But tell me, where is Loki?"

"Not here," Odin said, concern filling his kind blue eyes.

"He must still be with Arta," Thor said.

Frigga spun around, surprised that her eldest son had not yet joined the battle. He was usually so eager to fight and defend Asgard's honor. "With Arta?" She echoed. "We must find him then and quickly!"

"No," Thor countered, shaking his head, "I will find him. Mother, you must get father out of here. He has grown weak during his imprisonment and I fear the Odinsleep isn't far off. The Warriors Three will protect you so please, leave this dark place for now."

Frigga hesitated. She wanted to look after Odin with all her heart, but she couldn't bear the idea of leaving her boys behind. She wanted – _needed_ - to know where Loki was, she wanted to know whether or not he was okay. Then she gazed at Thor and she knew he would not rest before he had found his little brother.

"Mother, please," Thor begged of her, "I will find Loki, you know I will."

Finally she nodded. "Indeed I know you will."

~ 0 ~

The front gates had been opened and slowly the halls began to fill with Odin's soldiers. They easily outnumbered Arta's men and Thor knew the battle would soon end. Arta's men were moments away from being defeated.

He made his way through the halls of the palace in search of his brother. He desperately hoped he would find him in his personal bedchambers, but as soon as he arrived there, he knew something was wrong. This part of the palace was completely abandoned and Thor felt dread fill every part of his mind of body. If Loki was not in his chambers and he was not in the cells, then where was he?

A question that was undoubtedly connected to it all was even more unsettling; where was Arta? Thor didn't think he was the kind of man that would flee once he felt threatened. No, he would stay and fight if only just to cause as much damage as possible in retaliation. Again, that did not bode well for Loki. Thor had never before been so frightened for his brother.

"Damnit," he growled under his breath. The palace was big and he couldn't just randomly start a search, not on his own and he refused to wait until the battle had been won. Then he would have wasted too much time. He knew Loki needed him now. He could feel it. He ran down the hall, across a corridor and searched the nearest weapons' room, thinking his brother might have been in search for weapons in order to defend himself.

He found no one and Thor – feeling increasingly powerless and desperate – lifted his sword and cut the nearest curtain in half. It was a ridiculous gesture, but it made him feel a little better. Only a little though.

"The gods be damned!" He cursed loudly. He just wanted to find his brother, was that too much to ask?

He left the weapons' room and decided to go left. He passed a fight – five of Arta's men against ten of Odin's – and for a moment he considered joining them, but he quickly changed his mind. He needed to stay focused and he definitely needed to find his brother. He passed the throne room, but Loki wasn't there either. Finally he made his way towards the Weapon's Vault, thinking perhaps Loki would have gone there in search of a weapon.

An eerie sensation clouded his mind.

There was no one around.

He made another left turn and reached the long hallway leading towards the massive golden doors. His footsteps echoed loudly and Thor even heard his own breathing fill the air. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet and he didn't like it.

He ran down the final steps and finally his gaze landed on his destination. His heart stopped and the air around him grew thick and too heavy to breathe. Thor could not move when he saw blood. So much blood and bodies, too. He saw two savages lying near the doors, but he cared nothing about them. He saw Arta, his blue eyes wide and empty and he felt partially disappointed that he couldn't slay the man himself.

A shuddering breath escaped his lips when he saw his brother. Loki lay motionless on the dark tiles and Thor already feared the worst. He ran forward – nearly stumbled twice as he no longer seemed to have full control over his legs – and finally reached the end of the hall. He dropped his sword, having no need of it and he fell to his knees, quickly pulling his little brother into his arms.

"Loki?" He asked breathlessly. He gently shook him, desperately wanting him to open his eyes. "Come on, Loki, look at me." As if all his prayers had been answered, Loki opened his eyes, his hazy green eyes landing on him. Thor let out a relieved laugh. "Oh, thank the gods!"

"Thor?" Loki's voice was barely audible.

"Yes, it's me," Thor replied, pulling his brother closer to his chest. Only now did he see that he, too, was already entirely covered with blood. "All this blood, Loki, it's so much. What happened? Where are you hurt?"

"Not…mine," Loki whispered, his eyes falling shut again, "not…all of it."

"It's okay brother," Thor assured him. He saw the deep bleeding wound in Loki's shoulder and Thor swallowed heavily. "Everything will be okay, brother, I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you so much, GreenLoki, for all the help. Here it is; the final chapter. I know it has taken me extremely long, but writing this hasn't been easy. Thanks, guys, for sticking with me to the end. You are all awesome!**

**~ Fields of Blood ~**

**Chapter 18**

Everything was finally settling down. Three days had passed since Frigga stormed the palace with their men. Three days had passed since Arta had been killed. Thor's only regret was that he had not been there to witness it, though he felt proud that it had been Loki to murder that bastard. Thinking of his brother made him sigh.

Thor had finally gotten away from the assembly with the Allfather and the most important and powerful men and women in Asgard. There had only been one person absent: the Queen herself. For the last three days, she refused to leave her youngest son's bedside and Thor couldn't blame her. He would sit with Loki as well, but he had duties to honor. Asgard was in disarray and the people needed to know that Odin had seized power again, they needed to know that everything was slowly returning to normal.

Making his way through the golden halls, nodding to every guard he passed, Thor couldn't help but think of the difficult times that still lay ahead. The hardest part might be over, but there was still the case of Arta's followers. Most had fled or had been killed, but there were about sixty who had remained. Odin never made it a secret what he wanted to do with them, but Thor felt torn about it.

He reached the healing chambers and entered the first one without knocking. The entire room cast in a soft orange glow from the fading sun. In the middle stood a large bed covered with rich furs. Loki laid there, his face pale and his thin arms lying motionless next to his fragile body.

Frigga's worried brown eyes instantly landed on her eldest son.

"Mother, how is he?" Thor asked. He came here as often as he could, but he still felt it wasn't often enough. He knew his brother wasn't in any danger anymore, but he was taking a long time recovering from his shoulder wound. He lost a lot of blood and his body had been weak when he'd been injured.

Still, it was only a matter of time before he would wake.

"Nothing has changed," Frigga replied. Thor had heard that sentence a dozen times already these past three days. "He sleeps, but the healers think he might wake tonight."

Thor took his usual seat at the other side of Loki's bed. Without hesitating, he took Loki's hand into his own, feeling that it was still icily cold. The healers haven't been able to explain why his body temperature stayed so low the entire time, but he was finally warming up again. It should give them hope, but Thor was too afraid to hope.

When he found Loki lying in his own blood – a dead Arta not too far away from him – he had felt his heart skip a beat. All air had left his lungs and all that he could think was that he'd lost his brother. The idea of Loki having died frightened him. He had always imagined that they would rule Asgard together. They were brothers after all, _close _brothers. They did everything together.

"How was the meeting?" Frigga asked after a moment of silence. "I hear Odin is being quite…harsh when it comes to the remaining savages."

Thor couldn't blame his father. They attacked his land, threatened everything he had built in the past few centuries – millennia even! – and they nearly killed his youngest son. Odin was indeed being harsh in their punishment, but Thor wondered if he wasn't being cruel either. "I've tried talking to him, Mother," he answered solemnly, not knowing what Frigga's opinion was exactly, "but he won't listen."

"I would say that I do not agree with him," Frigga sighed, "but then I would be lying."

"So you approve?"

There was a heavy silence while Frigga turned to gaze at Loki's pale face.

"Sixty people," Thor continued, knowing that his mother wasn't about to answer his question, "I know they are all…criminals, but surely there are other punishments. Father could banish them or toss them into a pit for a few years for all I care! But execution? All of them? That sounds like mass murder."

When Frigga gazed into Thor's clear blue eyes, her gaze stood hard. "Since when do you care about their lives?" She asked, her tone harsh. "Had you met them in battle, you would have slayed them all."

That was true and it made Thor wonder whether or not he was being a hypocrite. "You are right," he acknowledged, "I would have killed them, especially after I learned what happened to Loki. But there are men and woman in our cells that do not wish to die. Yes, they all fought against their own King – which is treason – but some of those people are barely eighteen years old. Arta brainwashed them, forced them to do his bidding."

Frigga raised one eyebrow. "So you would pardon Lína?"

Thor should have known Lína would be mentioned sooner or later. That woman had been Arta's right hand and after the interrogation of a few of those savages, it had become clear she was likely to have become his queen had Arta become king. It had been a ridiculous idea because Arta would have never succeeded in his plans, but Lína remained loyal to him anyway. She fought until the bitter end until she had finally been defeated.

"She killed Mýr," Frigga added quietly.

"Mýr?"

"Loki's servant."

Thor had never met Loki's servant nor had he ever had any interest in that man, but now that he heard his mother speak of that man, he grew curious. He could hear that he had been important to Frigga and he didn't even question his importance to Loki. Thor had a servant himself – a man named Stefán – and he couldn't stand the idea of losing him. He'd known the man for almost three decades after all. He wondered how long Loki and Frigga knew Mýr, but he did not have to voice his question for Frigga began to speak again.

"Mýr was a good man – boy. He was only just a boy. I made him Loki's servant when they were both still children," she said sadly, "Loki sent him with me just before the attack so that he could keep both of us safe. I told him to stay away from the palace, but Mýr was stubborn and he refused to leave my side. He promised Loki he would protect me and he refused to break that promise. I shouldn't have allowed him to come. It wasn't until the battle ended that I learned of his death. Lína killed him. Sif tried to stop her, but she was too late. At least she took that woman down, but I wish she had killed her."

Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing. This did not sound like his mother at all. No, Frigga kind and loving. She was sweet and forgiving. Now she sounded like a vengeful person, but only then did Thor realize that she was merely a pained mother. She had never made it a secret that she would defend her sons at any cost and Loki lying here was proof that she had failed. At least, that was what she thought.

"I am sorry to hear about Mýr," Thor said, "I wish I had known him because he sounds like a brave young man."

Frigga inhaled sharply. "The King has ordered the execution of those in our cells," she said, "he will make them an example and he will start with Lína. It is only just."

"You're angry," Thor replied, trying his best to understand her, "which is understandable, but Mother, you did not fail. If anything, you saved us. You freed Father and me. Without you, Asgard would have fallen to Arta. I know you were once a warrior - it is why Father fell in love with you in the first place – but you became kind and compassionate over the years. You became the Queen Asgard needed."

"What are you saying?"

"Be that Queen again," Thor explained, "I don't care about Lína. She is lost and she will forever be loyal to Arta, but there are others… Mother, there are boys and girls down in our cells that can still be saved. People like Mýr. They were only misguided and you can save them."

There was another heavy silence. "You are right," Frigga finally said, "Thor, of course you are right. I will what I can. But tell me first, why are standing up for them? Why are you saving their lives?"

"I know I can be arrogant and reckless," Thor admitted with half a smile, "and it is you who always calls me out on it – you or Loki. I know I inherited those characteristics from Father and when I saw him today, condemning all those people to death, I saw myself and I didn't like what I saw. Normally, you and Loki would have been there to object, but today no one spoke against Father. Today, I found myself alone. That is why I am defending some of these people. Someone has to do it."

"You won't be able to save everyone," Frigga said.

"I don't intend to save everyone," Thor replied, "just a few. Just those I think who can still turn their ways around." Frigga threw him a warm smile and Thor recognized his mother again. "You should go for a walk, Mother," he told her, "you need some fresh air. I will stay here and watch over Loki."

Frigga nodded. "You are right again," she laughed softy, "but I will not be gone for long."

"I didn't think you would."

~ 0 ~

Two days later.

~ 0 ~

As soon as Thor heard that his brother had awoken, he'd dropped the papers he was supposed to read and quickly headed for the healer's room. He hoped Loki would be all right and he couldn't wait to hear his voice. With everything that had happened, Thor felt extremely grateful that Loki would be fine in the end.

For the last two days, Thor had been trying not to blame himself, but it was hard. He couldn't help but think back to the hunt he had organized with the Warriors Three. He had harassed his brother until he'd finally given in and agreed to join him. At the time, Thor had merely wanted to spend time with his brother and he could never have known what would happen during the hunt.

He simply knew he should have listened to Loki back then. He should have stayed with him and then he wouldn't have been kidnapped. None of this madness would have happened. Sif kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but how could she believe that? Thor sighed and swore to himself that from now on, he would heed his brother's advice.

A small voice in the back of his head laughed. He was much too proud to listen to his little brother. He always wanted to prove himself after all. He always wanted to show Asgard that he was the better brother, that he was fit for the throne one day. Could he ever change his ways? He vowed to try.

He arrived at the healer's room and entered quickly. A grin broke free across his face when he spotted Loki sitting up straight in the bed. His skin still looked pale and his eyes were sunken, but at least he was awake and he smiled when he saw Thor enter.

"Finally, brother," Loki said, "I was wondering where you were."

Frigga stood from the place she had been sitting for the past few days. For the first time since this mess had started, she looked happy again. "I'll give you two a moment of privacy," she said warmly. She was clearly happy that her two sons were both alive and well again.

For a moment Thor considered to ask his mother to stay, but he was actually grateful for the moment of privacy. He wanted to talk to Loki after all. When Frigga walked by him on her way out, she halted and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Don't tire him," she warned her eldest.

Thor chuckled. "I won't, Mother," he replied.

Frigga left and Thor went to sit in her seat. He could feel Loki's eyes were trained on him and he wondered what he was thinking right now. A part of him was certain Loki blamed him for everything that had happened, but when he gazed into his brother's green eyes, he only found that they stood sharp and alert. He had never been good at reading Loki's thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, keeping a close eye on Loki's expression.

"I have felt better," Loki said slyly, "getting tortured and then stabbed in the shoulder isn't very good for your health."

Thor snorted, unable to believe that Loki was cracking jokes. Loki didn't crack jokes. He was a serious man who hated it when someone used humor to lighten a situation. It was why he so often hated Thor.

"I'm fine, Thor," Loki added when Thor remained silent.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked. "If there is anything I can do for you, you would tell me, right? I have a lot to make up for and-"

"What are you on about?" Loki appeared confused. "What do you have to make up for?"

"Don't pretend this isn't my fault," Thor said slight angrily.

"The truth is that I did blame you," Loki admitted. He leaned back against the pillows of the bed and sighed heavily. His gaze fell away from Thor as he spoke. "I kept thinking that if you had just listened to me, I would never have lived through…all this, but then I realized I shouldn't be angry with you, but with Arta."

Thor didn't say anything. He listened to his brother, something he should do more often.

"Anger is what kept me alive," Loki concluded, "my desire to kill Arta drove me onwards. I'm just pleased that I succeeded."

"Me, too," Thor said.

"I heard about the executions," Loki continued. His tone had become light and Thor knew he didn't want to dwell on the topic any longer. Then again, Loki was never one to reveal any of his emotions. He hid his true feelings away, thinking they only made him vulnerable. Loki was a collected and withdrawn man while Thor never bothered to conceal his thoughts. They were opposites on that territory.

"At least not all of the prisoners were executed," Thor sighed. Yesterday had been a dark day and he didn't want to think too much about it. "Father banished fifteen men and women. Ten remain in the cells. Their fates are still uncertain. They are still young and we believe Arta brainwashed them. There is still hope for them. The other thirty five died yesterday."

Loki nodded solemnly and Thor was reminded that Loki's suffering wasn't yet over. His physical pain might have ended, but not his emotional pain.

"I am sorry about Mýr," he said, seeing his little brother swallow heavily at the mention of his servant's name, "I heard he fought bravely. He was a good man."

"You didn't know him," Loki said quietly, "and he definitely isn't the only casualty in this war."

"But he was your friend."

"He was an idiot," Loki said curtly. Thor frowned, not understanding where that anger came from. Then again, he had never been confronted with such a loss before. He didn't know what it was like to lose someone he cared about. "I sent him away with Mother to keep them both safe," Loki explained when he saw Thor's confused gaze, "I knew of Arta's…obsession with Mother. I went to her before I opened the gates and told her of a secret passage. I sent Mýr with her to protect him as well, but the first chance he got, he came right back. He was an idiot."

"He was being brave," Thor said. He didn't know why he was defending a boy he didn't even know.

"Perhaps," Loki sighed, "but he still got killed. I heard his killer, that woman Lína, was the first to be executed yesterday."

Thor nodded. "Things are finally settling down," he said, "though everyone is still talking about the battle. They are all praising you for killing Arta in the end. They're a bit confused why you didn't fight him sooner, but they don't know the complete truth. They don't have to either. They don't need to know about the torture."

Loki stayed quiet.

"Has your magic returned yet?" Thor asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Not yet," Loki answered, "but at least they got that damned anklet off." He stretched out his leg and exposed his ankle. The skin was still pink and raw, but it was healing nicely. "The healers say I am lucky that I won't have a scar in the end since the metal was burned into my flesh. I wouldn't have minded the scar."

Thor refrained himself from telling Loki he was being silly. "Why is that?"

"Because all the evidence is being erased, isn't it?" Loki asked. He gazed directly into Thor's clear blue eyes. His own eyes betrayed sadness and a certain degree of vulnerability. It's the most Thor had ever been able to read into those green eyes. "The people aren't allowed to know that it was me who opened the gates for Arta. They aren't allowed to know that I was tortured. Now the healers are doing everything within their power to delete every possibly scar. Even the ones on my back are gone. It's like everyone is already moving on. They are all pretending as if nothing has ever happened."

Thor had never put it that way before. He supposed Loki was right, but he didn't understand why that was a bad thing. Wasn't it better that everyone was moving on? At least now they could continue their lives.

"We won't forget," Thor assured his brother. Moving on didn't equal forgetting after all.

"Good," Loki said determinedly, "because I certainly won't be able to forget. I've lived through the worst pain imaginable – physically at least – and I have betrayed my family for my own sake."

"No," Thor countered without hesitating, "you didn't betray us, Loki. Your hand was forced."

"You wouldn't have done it," Loki said angrily, "you would have died before you gave Arta what he wanted."

"I would like to say you are right," Thor said truthfully, "I like to think that I could suffer through every possible torture, but I've never lived through what you have lived through. I can't possibly predict what I would have done. All I would know is that you would be looking for me. I know you wouldn't leave me."

"I waited for you," Loki sighed, "and I knew you would find me eventually, but it didn't matter. I broke anyway and I did everything Arta asked of me. I refuse to make any excuses for myself, Thor. I know what I did. The moment I opened the gates, I condemned people to death."

"I should have found you sooner," Thor argued. He moved to sit closer to his brother, steadily holding his green gaze. For a moment, he considered taking Loki's hand, but he decided against it. His brother had never been the sentimental type and he doubted he would appreciate the bodily contact in this moment. "Let's make a deal," he said, his voice strong and confident, "you will stop blaming yourself for everything that has happened and I will stop blaming myself as well because don't think for a minute that I don't feel guilty."

Loki arched one eyebrow, but Thor ignored it.

"Let's make a promise here and now," he said, a smile filling his face again. He witnessed Loki growing tense and finally he dared to take Loki's hand. He never showed his brother much affection, but in this very moment, he didn't care about being manly or courageous. He only wanted to be a good brother. "Let's promise that we will never leave each other and that we will always have each other's backs. Deal?"

Slowly, Loki nodded. "Yes," he said softly, "that sounds like an honorable promise."

"Great," Thor smiled. He turned serious again. "It's good to have you back, brother."

"It's good to be back."

"I'll let you rest," Thor said as he stood, "but I'll return later today. I'll bring you some books."

Loki smiled. It was his first smile in days. "I would love that."

Just before Thor left the room, Loki called out his name again. He spun around and waited for Loki to speak again.

"I thought you were dead, you know," Loki said, "Arta told me you and Father tried to escape and that you both had been killed. Just before I passed out after I killed that bastard, I thought I might have died because suddenly you were there."

Thor had no idea where exactly this was going, but he listened intently none the less.

"What I am trying to say, is that everything is a bit hazy about that moment," Loki concluded, "but I remember you comforting me and telling me that everything would be all right. That gave me strength so thank you."

"Like I said," Thor told his little brother, "we have each other's backs. I will always find you, Loki, no matter where you are."

Loki nodded. "And I believe you."

Thor turned away from him and left the room. He knew Loki would be all right. They would _all_ be all right, just as long as they stuck together, as long as they protected each other and looked after one another. Thor was planning to do just that. He refused to disappoint Loki again and from this moment on, he would do anything within his power to be a good brother.

He would protect Loki, no matter what happened. He swore to protect him always.

~ 0 ~

The end.

~ 0 ~


End file.
